


The Not-So-Scary Basketball Guy & His Muffin

by CaithyCat



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 31,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaithyCat/pseuds/CaithyCat
Summary: A bunch of short Tyrus one-shots I wrote for Tumblr, so I can keep them all in the same place and for future readers to find, easily!





	1. Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Okay I know most people won't agree with this AT ALL but a short story on the reason TJ always using nicknames for Cyrus being that he doesn't really remember his real name?? Idk I just thought about it, it seemed like a hilarious idea and that's something I think I would do.
> 
> A/N: This takes place after “Buffy In A Bottle”.

“Hey, T.J., I have a question.”

“Shoot, Underdog.”

Cyrus tapped the side of his cup, wondering how to pose his question without being rude.

After spending the afternoon being taught how to somersault by T.J. and the kids, they had gone to a nearby café and got hot cocoa. Since inside was full, they opted to sit outside. It wasn’t too chilly and their drinks were warm enough.

“Well… we’ve known each other for a while now,” Cyrus began.

T.J. hummed in agreement as he took a generous gulp of his cocoa.

“But I’ve never heard you say my name.”

The jock froze and slowly put his cup down. “Oh?” he replied.

“Yeah…” Cyrus chuckled. “You’ve never called me ‘Cyrus’. Even your Bar Mitzvah greeting card said, ‘Dear Underdog’.”

T.J. turned red. Cyrus couldn’t tell if the pink flush on his cheeks was from the cold or sheepishness.

“Actually, it’s kind of embarrassing,” said the jock, his gaze on the table. “Um… so… I’m pretty bad with remembering names and uh…”

Right then, it dawned on Cyrus. “Wait… are you telling me… that you can’t remember my name?!”

“If it’s any consolation, yours is not the first one,” T.J. replied, jokingly.

Cyrus’ mouth fell open. “But… how can you not remember my name?! I remembered yours!”

“To be fair, it’s only two letters.”

“T.J. can’t be your real name, it stands for something!”

The jock laughed. “Yeah, it does. But, I’m not telling you.” 

Cyrus pouted. “But why not?!”

“I’ll tell you someday. But not today.”

“Fine.” Still pouting, Cyrus turned away from him, taking a sip of his cocoa.

“Underdog.”

Stubbornly, he refused to look at the jock.

“Come on, Underdog. Are you that mad?”

“I can’t believe you don’t remember my name!”

“I know it now! I just… never said it out loud before.”

At that, Cyrus perked up. He turned back in his seat to look at the other boy.

“Then, do you want to make it up to me?” he blurted out, feeling himself blush, too. Why he was blushing, he had no clue.

Meanwhile, T.J. had raised an eyebrow. “Uh, sure. As long as you’re not mad at me anymore for forgetting your name.”

Cyrus grinned. “Then, say my name.”

T.J.’s lip twitched. “Right now?”

“No time than the present.” Cyrus grinned. “And maybe after that, you can tell me your real name.”

“Hmmm…” T.J. pursed his lips. “How about I make a deal with you?”

Cyrus whined. “Stop trying to get out of things! I thought you wanted to make it up to me?”

Laughing, T.J. shook his head. “I’ll say your name, okay? But, about telling you mine…” He nervously tapped his fingers against his cup. “I promise that I’ll tell you when the right moment comes, but not now.”

Cyrus found himself pouting again. “And when will that be?”

At that, T.J. smiled, mysteriously. “Oh, don’t worry, you’ll know.”

“Hmmphh… Fine,” Cyrus gave in. “Now, say my name!”

Chuckling, the jock nodded. “Okay.” Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath.

Cyrus waited in anticipation.

T.J. opened his eyes and opened his mouth. “Cyrus,” came out in a whisper.

And for some reason he couldn’t yet decipher, Cyrus shivered. And strangely enough, his heart began to increase its pace.

Baboom. Baboom. BaboomBaboom. BaboomBaboomBaboom.

Something must have shown on his face since T.J. was watching him in concern.

“Cyrus?” he said again. “Are you okay?”

Cyrus swallowed. “Y-Yeah. Sorry, that caught me off-guard.”

T.J. chuckled. “That overwhelming, huh?”

“Yeah…”

“Don’t worry. Next time, you can say my real name.”

Knowing T.J.’s name felt like a secret. Something intimate and special, reserved for those he trusted the most. Cyrus didn’t know why but that made him really happy.

He smiled at the jock. “I’ll hold you to that promise, not-so-scary basketball guy.”


	2. Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Oh do a T.J. absentmindedly stroking Cyrus' hair. Cyrus feels awkward but good awkward. his heart beats faster than the speed of light.

Letting out a frustrated groan, Cyrus pushed his text book away from him.

“I don’t wanna study anymoooore,” he whined, letting his back fall against the couch.

Beside him on the floor, T.J. chuckled. “You’re giving up on studying? You?”

Cyrus flashed him a pout-y glare. “Believe it or not, my life isn’t all studying, you know.”

The jock chuckled again. “I suppose so. Well, we’ve been at this for hours now. Why don’t you take a nap?” He tilted his head towards the couch behind them.

Both were sitting on the floor, their books and notebooks spread all over the coffee table.

“But I was supposed to help you with Math after I was done.”

“Math can wait for another hour. Just take a nap, Underdog.”

“Hmmm.”

Figuring that it was okay to take a break, Cyrus leaned back against the couch, laying his head on it and closing his eyes.

“Underdog, get on the sofa.”

“Don’t wanna move.”

A chuckle. “Fine, but if your neck hurts, don’t blame me.”

Cyrus’ consciousness was starting to leave him. “Duly noted,” he mumbled.

After that, all was quite aside from the occasional sound of pages turning and pencil scratching on paper. They were surprisingly soothing and soon, Cyrus felt himself drifting off.

It was a dreamless nap. And he wasn’t sure how long he was out for. But, when he finally came back to consciousness, he realized that he was no longer in the position he had fallen asleep on. In fact, instead of sitting up, he was lying on his side, his head against something firm yet comfortable. And there was a hand in his hair, fingers running through the strands.

The gesture was soothing and Cyrus felt himself snuggling closer to whatever it was he was lying on, his own fingers clutching at fabric.

He was drifting off again when he caught a soft sound. Humming.

T.J.

Like a bucket of cold water just poured on him, Cyrus was suddenly wide awake.

He was lying on T.J.’s lap. Well, technically, T.J.’s thigh. And it was T.J.’s hand playing with his hair. And it was T.J. humming.

That realization alone made his heart race and the blood rush to his face. The hand gripping what he now realized was the fabric of T.J.’s sweatpants loosened.

Just like that, the humming stopped.

“Hey, you awake?” T.J.’s voice said, softly.

Cyrus could pretend he was still asleep. If only to get rid of the blush that was surely on his face so he could forget about his embarrassing display of snuggling against the other boy.

But, he felt too guilty doing that.

Meekly, he slowly raised himself up from T.J.’s thigh (mourning the loss of comfortable warmth in the process) and stretched, allowing his muscles to crack and un-knot.

T.J. smiled, teasingly, at him. “Good nap? You were out for an hour.”

Cyrus nodded, hoping the other wouldn’t notice the red on his face. Or if he did, he could blame it on sleep blushing or something, that existed, right?

“How did I end up on your lap?” he asked as nonchalantly as he could.

To his surprise, T.J. flushed and looked back down at his notebook. “Um… you were falling on your side and I didn’t want to move you to the couch… in case you woke up! So I… uh… figured you could just lie on my lap.” He looked up, suddenly looking shy. “I hope that’s okay?”

Cyrus’ heart was beating way too fast at that moment and he was feeling dizzy from the heat on his face.

“Yeah, yeah… that’s fine.” He cleared his throat and slowly got to his feet. “Um, do you want a snack?”

T.J. nodded and Cyrus made his escape to the kitchen, willing his heart to calm down and his cheeks to cool off.

While he was pouring juice into glasses, it dawned on him. All the strange things happening to his mind and body. All the blushing. His speeding heart. The strange need to get closer and feel the warmth.

Cyrus almost dropped the carton.

“Oh no,” he whispered to himself.

He liked T.J. 


	3. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Do a fic Tyrus, Ambi, Muffy Walker, and Jonah go swimming and Cyrus felt insecure about his body and TJ assured him that he's perfect and that it's okay to be perfectly imperfect.

“Underdog?”

Cyrus looked up at T.J., squinting at him due to the sun in his eyes.

The taller boy was wet, having just taken a dip in the ocean in front of them. He grinned as he settled on the sand next to Cyrus.

“We’re at the beach so we can go swimming,” he stated. “Why aren’t you in the water?”

Avoiding his eyes, Cyrus kept his gaze on the water where Andi, Amber, Buffy, Marty, Jonah, and even Walker were all splashing each other.

Yes, it was supposed to be a nice day at the beach with all of his friends. Yet, Cyrus found himself not joining in the fun and choosing to stay under the umbrella, guarding their things. Someone had to do it, after all.

“Someone has to watch our stuff,” he told T.J. with a small smile.

T.J. raised a brow. “There’s barely anyone here,” he stated.

True. For a hot day, the beach wasn’t crowded. Plus, there was a lifeguard and some security patrolling the beach. They were bound to see something if any funny business happened.

Cyrus knew he was making excuses.

Somehow, T.J. knew that something was up with him. Typical T.J. Ever since they became friends, he could read Cyrus like an open book. And the other boy didn’t know if that was a good thing or bad thing. It made it more difficult to hide his crush this time. At least Jonah was oblivious to a lot of things. T.J. wasn’t and if Cyrus wasn’t careful…

“Something tells me that there’s more to this,” the athlete said, with a teasing grin. “Wanna talk about it?”

Cyrus felt his body curl onto himself, knees to his chest and arms wrapped around his legs.

Up ahead, some of his friends had decided to play chicken. Amber had Andi on her shoulders and they were up against Walker on Jonah’s shoulders. Marty and Buffy were playing referees.

“That looks fun,” T.J. stated. “Bet we would win that. We can do next round.”

“Uhhh… I’m fine,” Cyrus replied. “You should go back.”

“What if I’m fine right here?”

“You’re missing out on the fun.”

“It’s not fun if you’re not there.”

Instantly, Cyrus felt his cheeks burn. And it wasn’t because of the heat. Why did T.J. have to say such flirtatious words to him all the time?!

In silence, they watched as Andi managed to topple Walker over, making her and Amber the winners. The pixie-haired girl raised her arms to the air in victory, with Amber jumping up and down, still holding on to her legs so she wouldn’t fall into the water like poor Walker did.

“Amber’s pretty strong,” Cyrus commented, impressed. “Then, again, Andi is probably really light.”

“Yeah.”

The next challengers were Buffy and Marty.

Cyrus and T.J. watched as Marty got onto Buffy’s shoulders, prepared to defeat the Ambi team. Seeing him up on the girl’s shoulder, confident and his head raised high, Cyrus felt himself fold even further on to himself.

“Cy? You okay?”

T.J.’s voice was worried now.

Cyrus cleared his throat and turned his head to look at him. “Sorry. It’s just… Seeing you and Jonah and Walker and Marty all confident in going shirtless here… Well…”

T.J.’s eyes widened. “Wait, does it make you uncomfortable? Should I put on a shirt?” He began scrambling for his backpack.

“No, T.J., that’s not it.” Cyrus placed a hand on his arm. “It’s not you, guys. It’s me. I’m… a little insecure.”

Looking confused, T.J. asked, “Why?”

Chuckling, Cyrus gestured to himself. “I’m not exactly… packed… like you and Marty.” He pointedly stared at T.J.’s toned stomach (and if the blood rushed to his ears a little, he chose to ignore it). “Even Jonah and Walker have some muscle. I’m just all…” He poked at his own stomach. “Flab.”

“But flab is cute,” T.J. said.

Cyrus laughed again. “Thanks for trying to make me feel better.”

Scooting closer to him, T.J.’s bare shoulder pressed onto Cyrus’ covered one.

“You know… I think you look fine. You don’t have to look like me or Marty or Jonah or Walker. You’re perfect. Just the way you are. Perfectly imperfect.”

The athlete grinned and Cyrus felt himself blush.

“Thank you,” he managed.

The two boys smiled at each other. Cyrus couldn’t help but admire the way T.J.’s dark blonde hair flopped over his eyes, free of the offending hair gel the other always used.

“Hey, guys, why aren’t you in the water?” asked Jonah’s voice.

He and Walker walked up to them, wet from head to toe and sporting matching grins.

“Someone has to watch our stuff,” Cyrus replied.

“Actually, Cyrus here was worried that someone was gonna steal our stuff so can you guys watch them for us? We have to go buy something.”

Cyrus was confused. “We do?”

T.J. grinned as he got up and offered his hand to him. “We do.”

Twenty minutes later, Cyrus found himself at the edge of the beach, water almost touching his toes.

“Come on, Cy!” Buffy called out. “Marty and I are ready to crush you and T.J. into the water!”

“Not if Cyrus and I crush you first!” T.J. retorted before sending a grin to Cyrus.

That grin, itself, made him braver so he took a step into the water… then another… and another.

Soon, he reached the others, water up to his chest.

Buffy cocked her head to the side. “Have you always had that wetsuit?”

Cyrus shrugged as he rubbed a covered arm. 

T.J. had taken him to one of the shops by the beach and got him a wetsuit top so he could go into the water. It fit him like a glove, not too tight so he could still move, but molded well into his figure so it didn’t feel like he was wearing an extra layer.

He let out a squeak when T.J. swam between his legs and lifted him up.

“Get ready to get crushed, Driscoll!”

Her eyes blazing, Buffy practically forced Marty onto her shoulders. “Not if I crush you first, Kippen!”

And that was how Cyrus found himself spluttering water when Marty threw him into the ocean with a “Sorry, Cyrus!”

Yet, he couldn’t help but laugh because, for the first time since they got there, he was having a ton of fun.

He had T.J. to thank for that.


	4. Lap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Pls pls pls plssss do a fic where TJ and Cyrus are already dating and TJ ALWAYS makes Cyrus sit in his lap, like: you wanna sit on a chair? No. You’re sitting on my lap, c’mere sksksksks.

It all started because Buffy randomly brought Marty to their group hangout and The Spoon happened to be full for the lunch hour. There were simply no other seats, not even one to borrow from another table.

Unfortunately, Cyrus was running late from doing a last-minute errand for his step-mother and when he arrived, Andi, Jonah, Buffy, Marty, and T.J. were all there, but there was no seat for him.

So, after a kiss of greeting on the taller boy’s cheek, he plopped himself on T.J.’s lap. He figured since they were already sharing a basket of baby taters anyway, it was okay.

“Am I heavy?” he asked him, turning his head back.

“N-No,” T.J. stammered.

Meanwhile, Cyrus was unaware of his boyfriend’s speeding heartbeat and general enjoyment of him sitting on his lap. He had no idea about the cuddle monster that he just awakened.

Cyrus was soft and warm, like a giant teddy bear he wanted to cuddle all the time. And when he fed T.J. baby taters because his own arms were occupied with being wrapped around Cyrus’ waist, the athlete felt like a king.

It became a sort of addiction for T.J., one that Cyrus didn’t seem to realize until T.J. kept making excuses for him to sit on his lap.

Like the one time they were at Cyrus’ house, having one of their movie nights. The couch was huge but instead of letting Cyrus sit beside him and cuddle his side, he pulled him onto his lap.

“Why am I on your lap?” the boy asked, innocently.

T.J. pulled him closer. “I’m cold.”

“I can grab an extra blanket-.”

“This is fine. Besides, the movie’s about to start.

“But-.”

“Hush, muffin. You don’t wanna miss the first part.”

So, Cyrus spent half the movie on T.J.’ lap and only moved when the latter’s leg fell asleep. (T.J. cursed his leg for being weak, after that.)

Then, another time, they were all at the cafeteria for lunch. When Cyrus arrived with his tray, he had barely finished putting it down on the table before T.J. grabbed his hand and plopped him onto his lap and kissing his cheek.

Cyrus giggled. “Basketball guy, there’s an empty seat right next to you.”

“But, I missed you,” T.J. excused.

“You saw each other two classes ago!” Buffy exclaimed.

T.J. grinned. “See? Way too long.”

Shrugging, Cyrus picked up a few pieces of fries and brought them to T.J.’s lips, meaning to feed his boyfriend.

They were at the playground, on the swings, when Cyrus finally asked him the question. Well, it was bound to happen. He had practically begged Cyrus to sit on his lap… on the same swing. The swing was already creaking from their weight as T.J. pushed them back and forth in a light motion so Cyrus wouldn’t fall off.

“Why do you like having me on your lap so much?” his boyfriend asked him.

T.J. tucked his head over Cyrus’ shoulder. “Do you hate it?”

“No, I’m just curious.”

T.J. stopped swinging and wrapped his arms around his waist. “I like holding you, that’s all.”

Cyrus giggled. “Well, I guess I can’t complain. You make me feel safe.”

“Really?”

Cyrus looked back at him with a sweet smile. “Really.” He leaned in and pecked his lips. “But, can I at least get on my own swing? This poor guy sounds like it’s gonna break.”

T.J. sighed. “Fiiine.”

He unwrapped his arms from Cyrus’ waist and let him go.

“But, when we go on our ice cream break later, you’re sitting on my lap again.”

Laughing as he settled on another swing, Cyrus shook his head and replied, “Alright. Deal.”

Twenty minutes later, sitting by the pond and sharing a cup of ice cream, T.J. happily allowed Cyrus to feed him while the other comfortably sat on his lap. 


	5. Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: During a conversation Cyrus decides came out to Amber, saying that he already had a crush on Jonah. She supports him and in the middle of the conversation, she says that her brother also likes boys, but he does not know that she knows it. She knows that He has a crush on Cyrus but does not comment on Cyrus at all. The next day Amber will meet Cyrus at edit of the school and Tj appears asking what she is doing there and it is at that moment that Cyrus perceives that Tj is Amber's brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Made a slight deviation from the original prompt.

Cyrus nonchalantly sipped his milkshake as he scanned The Spoon for the waitress he had been trying to see. He had a self-help audiobook that she wanted to borrow so he decided to come by and drop it off.

Finally, Amber emerged from the kitchen, hands full with a tray of food. He waved to her and she caught his eye. She smiled and mouthed, “One minute” before heading to a table of guests.

He waited, simply enjoying his solitude and the delicious milkshake. Both Buffy and Andi were still weird around each other so Cyrus made up an excuse to not hang out with either of them that day. He loved them both and wanted them to get along again but they were truly stressing him out. So a rare day to himself was quite enjoyable.

“Hey.” Amber slid into the seat in front of him, looking exhausted. “I’m so tired, oh my god. I’ve been working since opening and it’s only been four hours and I already feel like a zombie!”

“When’s your break?” Cyrus asked, feeling bad for her.

“I’m taking it now,” she replied, smiling. “So, how are you?”

He shrugged. “As good as I can be, I suppose. Oh, wait, here’s that audiobook you wanted to borrow.”

He picked up the disk next to his almost empty plate of baby taters and handed it to her.

“You are the sweetest!” Amber squealed as she took it. “Honestly, you’re the best. How you still don’t have a girlfriend is a mystery.”

Cyrus looked down at this milkshake, nervously twirling the straw.

“Are you okay? Did I say something?”

He didn’t know what it was. Maybe her gentle voice that was genuinely worried? Maybe the fact that he hadn’t had a proper talk with his actual best friends about his own feelings in a while?

Sometimes, he felt like his own stuff were always pushed to the sidelines. He always had to pretend to be the strong one. The one who had it all together when in truth, he was a mess on the inside.

Amber may not be a therapist, but Cyrus felt that he could trust her. 

“I’m… not really a… girlfriend… kind of guy,” he started, avoiding her eyes.

It took a beat or two but Amber let out an “Oh…”

A moment of silence.

“Boyfriend, then?”

Cyrus felt his lips twitched and he finally looked up. How relieved he was to see Amber smiling, not looking at him strangely or different. Just… normal.

“Well… I don’t have one, that I can tell you for sure,” he said, half-jokingly. “I mean… my last crush didn’t exactly go so well. I mean, I’m over it but… you know.”

She nodded in understanding. “Was he cute at least?”

Cyrus couldn’t help but chuckle. “Yes. You know him.” He hesitated before adding, “Jonah.”

Amber’s eyes widened before she giggled. “Seriously, who doesn’t have a crush on that boy?”

Cyrus shrugged. “It’s the dimples.”

“Definitely the dimples!” Amber agreed, grinning. “Well, it doesn’t matter. We’re both over him, aren’t we?”

“Totally!”

“Completely!”

The two laughed together and it felt nice. This was the exact kind of conversation he always wanted with Andi. Just the two of them talking about their mutual like for Jonah. Andi was always one step ahead of him in that regard, but still, it would have been nice to talk about boys… like it was normal.

“This makes me want to set you up with my brother,” Amber suddenly said.

Blushing but feeling flattered, Cyrus shook his head. “Nah, I’m… I’m good. I… kinda like someone right now.”

“Ooohh, really?” Amber leaned forward, excitedly. “Do tell!”

“It’s nothing huge, it’s just a silly crush. I’m not even planning on making a move or anything. Plus, he’s completely straight. Like a pole.”

Amber hummed. “That’s disappointing. Well, anyway, if you change your mind, let me know.” She winked.

Cyrus released the straw he had been playing with. “So… your brother’s gay?”

Amber nodded. “Yeah. Well, it’s more of a hunch but I’m leaning towards ‘yes’. He’s never been interested in girls and… well… there’s this guy that he won’t shut up about, lately. It’s kind of annoying, honestly.” She laughed, fondly. “He’s so smitten, I can tell. He hasn’t said anything, though. I think he’s scared.” Her face fell at this. “He doesn’t know that I know and I… kind of wish he’d trust me a little on it.”

Cyrus smiled and reached out across the table to pat her hand. “He’ll tell you when he’s ready.”

“Yeah…” Amber returned the smile, gratefully before standing up. “Anyway, I should be getting back to work.” She picked up the audiobook. “Thanks for this, by the way. I’ll return it when I’m done.”

“Sure, thing!”

“Thanks, Cyrus!”

And with that, Amber went back to work and Cyrus went back to finishing his meal.

* * *

A week passed and the whole thing was pushed to the back of Cyrus’ mind. He went about his days at school like normal – going to his classes and hanging out with his friends during breaks.

When Amber texted him one day asking if she could stop by the Middle School on her way to work to drop off his audiobook, he didn’t think much about it and agreed.

The blonde was waiting for him by the entrance, the audiobook in her hands.

“Thank you, again,” she said, handing it to him.

“You’re welcome,” he replied, stuffing it into his book bag. “Did you like it?”

“It was very helpful! Do you have another one I can borrow?”

“Sure, I can drop it off at The Spoon this week.”

“You’re amazing!”

“Yeah, well…”

“Sis? What are you doing here?” a new voice joined them.

New yet familiar.

Cyrus’ mouth fell open when T.J. walked up to them, looking confused.

Meanwhile, Amber smiled and gave him a little wave. “Hey, Teej. I’m just dropping something off for my friend here.”

“S-Sis?” Cyrus managed, looking from one to the other.

“Yeah, this is my baby brother, T.J. You know him?”

T.J.’s mouth fell open as he turned red. “Amber! Stop with the baby brother stuff!”

Amber smirked. “But you  _are_  my baby brother.”

“W-Wait…” Cyrus’ head was spinning with the sudden revelation. “T.J. is your brother?  _That_  brother?”

“You were talking about me behind my back?!” T.J. screeched.

“I  _always_  talk about you behind your back,” Amber replied, pointedly before turning to Cyrus. “Yes…  _that_  brother.” She cocked her head to the side, thoughtfully. “Now that I think about it… does he call you ‘Underdog’?”

“Amber!”

“Um… yes?”

The blonde girl’s smile widened, almost scarily so. “I see. Well, this was a productive day. I’d love to stay and chat more but I gotta get to work. Teej, pick me up at 7, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. See you later, Sis.”

She sent them both flying kisses before flipping her hair as she turned around practically skipped away.

Meanwhile, the two boys stood there, both equally awkward and embarrassed.

So… T.J. was Amber’s gay brother. He wasn’t the straight as a pole heterosexual male Cyrus thought he was before.

Hope brimmed in his chest. He didn’t know whether to like it or loathe it.

But, wait, Amber said there was someone T.J. wouldn’t shut up about, lately. Was it him? She did ask him if her brother had ever called him “Underdog”. So, obviously, T.J. talked about him to his sister.

But, wait, just because T.J. was gay, too, didn’t mean that he liked him back. Cyrus hadn’t even come out to him yet! So he wouldn’t know that Cyrus was gay, too.

“Um, sorry about my sister, she’s so annoying.” T.J. nervously chuckled. “Siblings, am I right?”

Cyrus wouldn’t know, he was an only child. But, he nodded, anyway.

“So…uh… she talked about me?”

Cyrus smiled to himself. “A little.”

“Probably embarrassing stuff. Ugh, I’m so gonna get her back for that. And I’m talking green hair dye in her shampoo.”

At his annoyed tone, Cyrus couldn’t help but chuckle. “Your sister really cares about you, you know,” he said, instead.

T.J. blushed and coughed. “I… care about her too. But if you tell her, I’m denying it!” he added.

Chuckling, Cyrus shook his head.

They really were siblings. It made sense, now that he thought about it. Still surprising. But, definitely explained quite a lot.

“Anyway, I gotta head to work so I’ll see you-.”

“Are you doing anything this Saturday?” Cyrus blurted out.

T.J. froze and stared at him.

A lump was beginning to form in Cyrus’ throat. “’Cause I was wondering if… you’d like to go see a movie or something?”

To his surprise, T.J.’s cheeks turned red. And all of a sudden, he was smiling up to his ears.

“Yeah!” he exclaimed, looking like an excited puppy with his tail wagging behind him. “I’d like that! I… I mean… Yeah, that’s cool.”

His smile was addictive. Cyrus couldn’t stop his own lips from upturning as he was filled with excitement.

“It’s a date!” he replied, happily.

A beat too late, he realized what he said. But, T.J. didn’t seem to notice as he continued smiling at him.

“Text me the details?” he asked.

Cyrus nodded.

“Great! I’ll see you around!”

The athlete patted his shoulder before turning on his heels and walking away. Cyrus continued to look at him and had to giggle.

T.J. was bouncing. It was the most adorable sight Cyrus had ever seen.

And not only that, he had a date with T.J.! He felt like bouncing, himself.


	6. Witness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Buffy and Jonah (Or Marty) see from a distance the scene "The only person I can talk to like this" and one of them commented that thought Cyrus and Tj would kiss and later the same day Buffy confronts Cyrus about his feelings for Tj

Andi was being elusive again, Cyrus was nowhere to be found, and Walker was busy with some project. So, Buffy found herself heading for the park alone after school. The solo time was strange, if she was honest. She was so used to always having another person around her that suddenly being all alone felt unusual.

Was this what growing up was like? Your friendship circles branching out and your childhood friends finding friends of their own outside your circle. Of course, she knew that she, Andi, and Cyrus would always be best friends (they had the Good Hair Crew t-shirts to prove it). But, Buffy wasn’t a huge fan of change. She could barely handle moving away for a short time and didn’t even get to make new friends.

“Buffy! Hey!”

Her musings were interrupted by a familiar voice and she turned her head to see Jonah jogging up to her, hand up in greeting.

“Hey, Jonah. What’s up?”

Jonah sidled up next to her. “I’m supposed to meet Andi and Libby here, but they’re not answering my texts.” He pouted a little. “I guess they’re having a ton of fun without me.”

Buffy furrowed her brows in confusion. “Who’s Libby?”

“Oh, she’s the girl I’ve been hanging out with. Andi didn’t tell you?”

Ahhh. So that was who Andi was with right then. Buffy thought she was with Amber. Those two were like two peas in a pod lately.

Buffy couldn’t help but snort at Jonah’s tone, though. He sounded so offended that his ex and current… whatever… were hanging out.

“Well, wanna walk together?” she asked, already moving. “I usually take a shortcut to home from here. We might see them.”

“Sounds good.”

They walked side-by-side, with Jonah occasionally checking his phone.

“Do you know what’s up with Cyrus, lately?” he randomly asked. “He seems down.”

Buffy’s heart twitched with a little guilt. She was aware that she and Andi were the reasons why Cyrus wasn’t happy in the last few days. But, it was for a good reason!

“Well…”

“Wait, is that him? And T.J.?”

Stopping in their tracks, they could see the two boys standing by the swings. They seemed to be arguing.

Worried about Cyrus, Buffy took off towards them, jogging to get closer. She could hear Jonah following behind her.

She was about to call out to her friend when she heard, “You can be a little annoying, you know that?”

“Well, you can be oblivious.”

She slowed down and stopped, eyes on the two who still hadn’t noticed her or Jonah.

“Well, you can be very judge-y.”

“Well, you can be intimidating.”

Jonah was beside her now and whispered, “What’s going on?”

“I… don’t know,” was all she could say.

“You know what else you are?”

“What?”

Buffy didn’t know why but she felt herself holding her breath at the display. Those two were standing far apart but the way they looked at each other…made them look too close.

“The only person I can talk to like this.”

Even from a distance, Buffy could practically see Cyrus blush as he sheepishly looked down and smiled at T.J.

That look. She hadn’t seen him wear that look in ages. Not since…

She took a quick peek at Jonah, who was also watching the display with deep curiosity.

“Not gonna lie… I thought they were gonna kiss or something,” the boy said, letting out a soft chuckle.

Buffy swallowed the lump in her throat. “Y-Yeah…” She cleared her throat. “They look busy. Let’s go a different way.”

Turning herself away from the image of Cyrus and T.J. on the swings, Buffy quickly walked away, Jonah following behind her.

But, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t forget Cyrus’ look when T.J. said those words. Not to mention, what T.J. said made Buffy feel all funny, like she was watching one of those stupid rom-coms with Andi. She was annoyed and irritated but at the same time, she couldn’t look away.

What the heck was that?!

It bothered her so much that she didn’t even think about telling Andi about it. Instead, when Cyrus texted them both in the group chat that he and T.J. had talked and made up and (passively-aggressively) asked them not to manage him anymore, she replied with an emoji. But, in a separate text, she asked Cyrus to come over.

And, now, Cyrus was seated on her living room couch, staring at her curiously, as she paced back and forth in front of him.

“Is there something wrong?” he finally asked.

Buffy froze in her tracks. Taking a deep breath, she turned to face him. Well, there was no use beating around the bush about it.

“I saw you and T.J. this afternoon,” she stated, a little too strongly.

Cyrus’ mouth fell open and shut, quickly. “Okay,” was all he said.

Sighing, Buffy sat beside him on the couch. “I need you to be honest with me.” She took his hand, gently in hers. “Is there something going on with you two? Is that why you were upset that Andi and I wouldn’t let him talk to you? Cyrus, you know you can tell me anything and if he hurts you-.”

“Buffy, what? What are you talking about?” Cyrus let out a nervous chuckle. “T.J. and I are just friends, you know that. And we just made up today. And he proved that he would never hurt me. At least, not intentionally.”

But, Buffy wasn’t convinced. Cyrus had called T.J. oblivious, but clearly, the jock wasn’t the only one.

“Cyrus, you know that it’s okay to have feelings for another guy, right?” she said, gently. “I just need you to tell me so there aren’t any surprises or-.”

“And I’m saying there’s nothing to tell,” Cyrus insisted. He appeared to hesitate before continuing, “Besides, even if I did have feelings for T.J., what makes you think I even have a chance with him? He’s… He’s T.J.!”

Buffy raised a skeptical eyebrow. Cyrus blushed and looked away.

“I… I don’t know how I feel,” he said, softly. “I just know that when we weren’t talking, I couldn’t stop thinking about him. I just wanted to see him. And when he found me today I was…” His lips twitched into a small smile. “I was so happy. Then we talked and he told me that I was the only person he could talk to like this… whatever ‘this’ meant. I just… I missed him a lot and…” He took a deep breath and released it in a sigh before turning to her. “Basically, what I’m trying to say is, T.J. is important to me. And whatever issue the two of us have, we’ll figure it out together. And today proved it. So… please… don’t keep me away from him next time? If there even is a next time.”

Buffy blinked, her mouth open a little in shock.

Cyrus had never been this confident or insistent on defending a person before. Not even Amber. T.J. was different. And, clearly, Cyrus was also important to the jock if he went out of his way to look for him without Buffy or Andi finding out.

And, to be quite honest, Buffy didn’t like it it. But, she also knew that she couldn’t do anything about it.

“Okay,” she replied, unable to form other words or phrases in response.

Cyrus finally smiled and gave her a side hug, which she lovingly returned.

Then, a phone beeped with a text. Cyrus reached into his pocket and took his out. Instantly, his face lit up.

Buffy raised an eyebrow again. “T.J.?” she guessed.

The blush on her friend’s face was all the answer she needed. She sighed to herself.

She could handle Cyrus obliviously crushing on her former nemesis, but if the two decided to date?

Lord, help her. 


	7. Distracting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Related: Cyrus was always a dancer, and his team and TJ's basketball team often fight for gym space and have a bit of a rivalry going!

“They’re here, again?!” Buffy screeched, her eyes flaming and ready to go to war.

Cyrus placed a calming hand on her arm, stopping her from racing across the gym to give the Captain of the basketball team a piece of her mind. Again.

But, that didn’t matter. The team had already seen them idling by the door. The Captain glowered as he stalked towards them.

“We were here, first!” he snapped.

“Yeah, well you had the gym last time! It’s our turn!” Buffy retorted.

“Says who?!”

“Says our agreement!”

“I never agreed to anything!”

“Oh, so that talk with Dr. Metcalf never happened?!”

“Stop!” Cyrus got in between the two Captains. “Seriously, you two. Why can’t we work this out?”

“We need to practice! We have a game coming up!”

“We need to practice too! We have a dance competition in two weeks!”

“Well,  _we_  don’t care!”

Buffy’s hands curled into fists, shaking in fury. Cyrus got ready to hold her back if she decided to attack the basketball Captain but to his surprise, his best friend just continued to glare.

“Cy, watch the team,” she said, piling the boom box and CD case onto his hands.

Cyrus blinked. “Wait, what?”

But, she was already turning on her heels and heading for the gym doors.

“Where are you going?” he called out.

“To Dr. Metcalf!”  Buffy called back.

The rest of the Dance team could only stare as the door firmly shut behind their Captain before turning their attention to Cyrus. Put in the spotlight, the boy swallowed and tried to smile at them in reassurance. With their fearless leader gone, they turned to him, the Captain’s best friend, for guidance.

“Um… while we’re waiting… Uh… everyone warm up?”

They seemed to be satisfied with that command and moved towards the bleachers to drop their things. Cyrus gave the boom box and CD case to a passing member.

Making sure they were all occupied with their stretches, he finally turned to the basketball team Captain. The taller boy was looking down at him with an unreadable expression.

Cyrus rolled his eyes. “You know, you’re not making it easy for me to tell Buffy about us,” he whispered so no one else would hear.

T.J. smirked. “It’s fun to mess with her.”

The shorter boy glared, even though he knew it was futile. He could never look intimidating, no matter how hard he tried. Especially not to his sort-of secret boyfriend of two months.

“Well, stop or she’ll really rip you apart one of these days,” he warned.

T.J. shrugged. “We really do need to practice.”

“And so do we. Can’t you like…get along for just two weeks until the competition?”

“Hey, it’s not our fault the Drama Club has priority over the auditorium and kicked you guys out. The gym is our territory.”

Cyrus snorted. “Yeah, for like two days a week. Can’t you just… share?”

T.J. huffed in response. “I already share you with her,” he said, bitterly.

Blood rushed to Cyrus’ cheeks at that. “J-Just… be nice. Please?” He widened his eyes and pouted. “For me?”

He could see T.J. faltering and he inwardly patted himself on the back. His boyfriend could never resist him when he acted all cute like this. It was the jock’s weakness.

Sure enough, T.J. sighed. “Fine. I’ll… try to be…” He exaggeratedly shuddered. “Nice to her. For you.”

Cyrus wished he could give him a kiss or a hug or something, right then. But, he could only offer him a sweet smile and a silent promise of affection later.

* * *

In the end, Dr. Metcalf made them share the gym. Half was the basketball team’s and the other half went to the Dance team. The sounds of basketballs bouncing and sneakers squeaking against the gym floor mingled with the crooning of jazz and retro music from the boom box.

Cyrus huffed and puffed as he twirled, twisted, and leaped in every way imaginable. He wasn’t the best dancer on the team but he could move well enough to be considered pretty decent. With Buffy as his best friend since the second grade, he had learned how to dance from her and both honed their craft together over the years.

And as Captain, Buffy worked her dancers hard until their legs were jelly and continued worked them even after the basketball team concluded their own practice and left the gym.

By the time the Dance team finished their last leap, twirl, and pose, Cyrus was exhausted and ready to just lie on the floor for hours.

“You coming?” Buffy asked as the rest of the team gathered their things and filed out of the gym.

From the floor, Cyrus waved a hand. “You go on ahead, I need to rest for a bit.”

Buffy nodded and headed out.

Cyrus wasn’t sure how long he sat there on the floor, but he didn’t get up until the feeling in his legs were back and he could stand without falling over.

As he gathered his things, he heard footsteps behind him. He didn’t move from his spot and soon, familiar arms wrapped around his waist and a head tucked itself on top of his shoulders.

“You know the reason why I don’t like the Dance team practicing here with us?” T.J. muttered.

Cyrus chuckled at his randomness. “Because you like annoying Buffy.”

“Well, that’s just a bonus.” T.J. turned him around so they could be face-to-face. “But there’s a real reason why.”

Cyrus raised his head up to meet his handsome gaze. “Which is?”

T.J. hummed. “I get distracted.”

“By what?”

“You. You distract me. The way you look and the way you move when you’re dancing…  _distracting_. I can’t stop watching you and I end up missing passes and baskets. I even tripped a few times, but, of course, you didn’t notice. You were too busy twirling and jumping and whatever else you do out there. You are  _so_  distracting.”

His words made the blood rush to Cyrus’ face. He could feel his ears heating up.

“I’m… sorry?” he managed.

T.J. pecked his nose. “You should be.” He smirked, mischievously. “Make it up to me?”

Cyrus hummed. “On one condition.”

“Condition? You’re supposed to be making it up to me, babe!”

But, Cyrus flashed him a pout.

His boyfriend sighed. “What do you want?”

Cyrus smiled. “Let our team practice here, with no complaints and no fights with Buffy, for the next two weeks.”

“And… what do I get in return?”

“Anything you want.”

T.J.’s eyes twinkled.

“Within reason,” he added, quickly.

His boyfriend grinned. “I want a whole day with you. No interruptions from your friends, phone calls, texting, or otherwise. Just you and me.”

Cyrus frowned. “They’ll be suspicious…”

“We’ll make something up. Come on, babe. Please?” T.J. begged.

And just like how T.J. couldn’t resist his pouting, Cyrus could not resist T.J. practically begging on his knees (without actually being on his knees).

“Okay,” he finally agreed. “Deal.”

His consent made T.J. beam, an addictive smile that made Cyrus want to smile too.

“So, you doing anything now?” his boyfriend asked him.

Cyrus shook his head. T.J. brought him closer that he could feel his warmth and smell his favorite lemon-scented soap.

“Wanna grab a muffin with me, then?”

Happily, Cyrus nodded as he slipped his hand into his boyfriend’s and, together, the basketball player and the dancer left the gym. 


	8. Hoodie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: maybe just something really soft about cyrus wearing tjs hoodie? like he gets really cold at school so tj's just like... here muffin,,, take my hoODIE

For what was probably the hundredth time that day, Cyrus rubbed his bare arms. It did little to help lessen the goosebumps on his skin. It was too darn cold!

The weather was still warm outside but inside the walls of Jefferson Middle School, the A.C. was on full blast. Cyrus should have taken a page out of his best friends’ book, as he jealously eyed the thin sweaters they were both wearing.

Well, at least it was lunchtime so he didn’t have to bother himself with trying to write notes and keep warm at the same time.

“You okay there, Cyrus?” Buffy asked, concerned.

“Why does it feel like Antarctica?!” he complained, vigorously rubbing his arms up and down. “Can’t they lower the A.C. a little?! This is a health hazard! We could all freeze to death! Or get hypothermia!”

“Do you want to borrow my sweater?” Andi offered.

For a moment, Cyrus considered it. It was a baby blue sweater patterned with flowers and it was cute. Not exactly Cyrus’ style but at that moment, he would welcome it. But, then, Andi would get cold.

“But, you’ll get cold, too,” he voiced out with a sigh. “I’ll be fine. I just need to get through the next 4 hours.” He blew on his frozen hands. “Maybe I’ll go to the bathroom. It’s warm there.”

“It’s warm where?” T.J. set his tray next to his on the table before sliding into the seat beside him.

“The bathroom,” Cyrus re-iterated through chattering teeth.

The jock raised an eyebrow. “You okay?”

“He’s freezing,” Buffy answered for Cyrus. “He didn’t bring a sweater today.”

“Oh.” Without another word, T.J. pulled off his Jefferson Middle School basketball hoodie and handed it to him. “Here, you can borrow my hoodie.”

Cyrus’ heart melted and the heat on his cheeks made him slightly warmer. Slightly.

“But, you’ll get cold, too,” he tried to protest.

But, T.J. just shrugged. “I’m fine. Just take it.”

Cyrus hesitated. “But-.”

“Take my hoodie, muffin.”

Now, Cyrus was definitely warm as the blood rushed to his face. The nickname caught him so off-guard that he was tongue-tied and frozen in surprise that he couldn’t protest any further. But, it was enough to allow T.J. to bring the hoodie over his head and Cyrus instinctively slid his arms through the sleeves.

The next thing he knew, T.J. was fixing the hem at his waist, nodding, and patting him on the shoulder.

The hoodie was huge on him, practically a mini-dress if he stood up, and the sleeves went past his wrists, giving him sweater paws. But, it was comfortable and smelled faintly of citrus.

“Warm?” T.J. asked him with a saucy wiggle of his eyebrows.

Cyrus shakily nodded. “T-Thanks.”

Satisfied, the jock turned back to his lunch, poking at his burger with suspicion.

Meanwhile, Andi and Buffy were flashing Cyrus matching grins, prompting his blush to deepen even more. He glared at them, daring them to tease or say something.

Thankfully, they chose not to say a word and went back to their food.

When the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, T.J. stood up first, taking his tray.

“Wait, your hoodie!”

Cyrus tried to take it off but T.J. just grinned at him as he walked backwards.

“Keep it,” he stated. “Wear it to my game later, okay?”

Without waiting to hear Cyrus’ reply, the jock turned on his heels and jogged off.

Open-mouthed, the other boy could only stare after him.

“W-What just happened?” he asked himself.

Sidling up to him and taking his arm, Andi answered for him, anyway. “He asked you to wear his hoodie to his game!” she squealed, excitedly, as she pulled him along. “Cy, that was such a boyfriend move! Oh my god!”

“B-Boyfriend?” Cyrus parroted. “But, he’s not my boyfriend.”

“Not yet,” Buffy said with a grin as she threw an arm over his shoulder. “Just enjoy it, Cyrus.”

“But-.”

“How warm is his hoodie?” Andi asked.

Cyrus practically purred as he wrapped his arms around himself, feeling the soft fabric. It was like a hug from T.J., himself. “So warm…”

And so was he for the rest of the day. 


	9. Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hi so could I ask for a prompt where tyrus are at a sleepover with Ambi and muffy, and they play truth or dare. Cyrus is asked if he likes somebody, because everyone else knows him and TJ like each other (they wouldn't be dating at this point obviously haha) and then T.J is dared (by Buffy, of course) to kiss Cyrus, leading them to confess their feelings for each other and just some cute muffy and ambi moments in the background. Thanks x

Cyrus thought he was having such a wonderful night. There they all were at the Mack-Quinn home, having Disney movie marathons, throwing popcorn at each other, sipping on hot chocolate, and playing classic sleepover party games.

He should have known something was up when Andi and Buffy both looked like they were conspiring something before gleefully announcing that they were playing Truth or Dare with a Spin the Bottle twist.

So, there he was, sitting cross-legged on the floor, enjoying himself as he watched Amber admit that she still slept with a teddy bear, Marty prank call the school principal, and Andi eat a pickle dipped in peanut butter.

His happy days ended when Andi spun the bottle and it landed on him. And since Cyrus was still admittedly a bit of a coward, he chose Truth.

His choice prompted a mischievous twinkle to appear in Andi’s eyes.

He gulped.

“Do you like someone right now?” she asked, with a sweet smile. Too sweet. One that caused cavities and tooth decay.

He gulped again. “Y-Yes.” He left it at that. And, thankfully, she didn’t ask any more questions.

He took a peek at T.J., who was sitting beside him. He didn’t suspect anything, right? He was so sure that he hid his crush well this time. Well, as well as he could. He had a nagging suspicion that Andi and Buffy knew. And so did Amber. Maybe even Marty. Heck, even Jonah who wasn’t there (he was out of town) probably knew something.

Nonetheless, Cyrus ignored the feeling of dread in his stomach as he spun the bottle. It landed on Buffy.

She grinned. “Truth.”

That was surprising. He expected her to pick a dare.

Cyrus wracked his brain for a question. “Um… Do you have anything you regret?”

It was subtle but he caught it. Buffy’s eyes flitted to Marty, who was sitting across from her on T.J.’s other side, before going back to meet Cyrus.

“I have one.”

He waited. She didn’t say anything anymore.

“Are you not going to tell us?”

“Nope. That wasn’t part of your question.” She excitedly grabbed the bottle. “My turn!”

Buffy spun it, determining her victim. Almost like slow motion, the bottle made its last turn and landed on… T.J.

The basketball Captain smirked. “Do your worst, Driscoll.”

She smirked back. “Truth… or dare,” she said, dramatically.

“Dare.”

“Excellent.” She exchanged a look with Andi, who was giggling into Amber’s shoulder.

Cyrus felt a stab of fear when his bestest best friend, the one he trusted the most in the world, the one he would give his last baby tater to if it saved her life, flashed him a brief look, before turning back to T.J.

“I dare you to kiss the person to your left.”

Why, Buffy, why?! he wanted to scream.

Because he, Cyrus Joshua Goodman, was sitting on T.J.’s left.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Cyrus turned to T.J., who had turned pale.

“Y-You don’t have to do that,” he said, weakly.

“Of course, he does, it was a dare,” Buffy insisted.

Cyrus opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off.

“I’ll pass,” T.J. said, still not looking at Cyrus.

Even though he was the one who said T.J. didn’t have to, Cyrus felt a pang in his chest so he looked down at his fingers. Of course, T.J. didn’t want to kiss him. They were both boys. And T.J. was most likely straight, unlike him, who was as gay as could be. The dare probably made the athlete uncomfortable.

“I don’t want to make Cyrus uncomfortable.”

His head shot up.

T.J.’s cheeks were red.

“I don’t mind,” was out of Cyrus’ mouth before he could stop himself.

An “oohh” was released by Marty and Buffy. Andi and Amber squealed.

Finally, T.J. turned his head to him, looking shocked and disbelieving.

“W-What?”

Cyrus swallowed. “I don’t mind,” he repeated.

This time, it was T.J. who seemed to have a lump in his throat. “A-Are you sure? You shouldn’t have to. It was a stupid dare…”

“Hey!” Buffy protested.

“…I don’t want to force something on you if you don’t want it.”

“I really don’t mind, though…” Cyrus tried again, his heart beating a million times a second that he feared he was going to have a heart attack.

“Kiss… Kiss… Kiss…” Amber began to chant.

Andi followed her lead. Soon, Marty and Buffy were joining in too.

Cyrus was sure that his face looked like a tomato right there and then. Meanwhile, T.J. was staring at him.

He watched as the disbelief was replaced by determination. He held his breath as T.J. unfolded his legs and moved towards him. He swallowed when T.J. paused in front of his face, hesitating, giving him a chance to back out.

Cyrus stayed silent.

T.J. leaned in.

Cyrus’ eyes fluttered closed.

A gentle pair of lips pressed against his – soft, warm, and unsure.

As quick as it happened, it ended. But, it was enough for his heart to race and for the blood to rush to his head, making him all dizzy.

He opened his eyes, dazed, only to meet T.J.’s equally red face. For a moment, they simply stared at each other.

Meanwhile, their friends were hooting and cheering.

“Well, that was eventful!” Buffy exclaimed, fanning herself. “Okay, T.J., your turn with the bottle.”

“Actually,” the other boy replied, in a soft voice. “Can we take a break? I need to talk to Cyrus.”

Before he could comprehend what was happening, T.J. had grabbed his hand and was pulling him up from the floor. Cyrus blindly followed as the jock led him outside.

The evening was a little cool, but not bitterly so. Cyrus could live with it for a few minutes in just his sweater.

They stood out on the porch for a moment, silent. Cyrus wasn’t sure what to say or why T.J. took him there. He was still a little flushed and tongue-tied from the kiss. It was short and brief, barely more than a simple press of lips, but it made him feel a million fluttering feelings at once, way more than his first and second kiss with Iris ever did.

“I’m sorry,” T.J. whispered.

Cyrus felt a pit in his stomach. Did he regret kissing him? T.J. really didn’t like him, huh? Typical.

“I really didn’t want you to be uncomfortable,” the jock continued.

Cyrus blinked. T.J. still thought he didn’t want it? When it was all he ever dreamed about ever since he realized he liked him as more than a friend?

“And I understand if you don’t want to talk to me anymore or be friends but… Cyrus…”

The way he said his name made his heart skip a beat.

“I’m really happy,” he continued, finally looking at Cyrus and smiling. “That kiss is the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

His heart was going crazy now.

“T.J,” Cyrus finally managed. “Did you want to kiss me?”

The jock swallowed. “Yes. So much. But, I didn’t want you to be forced into it.”

“But, you weren’t.”

“Cyrus-.”

“You really weren’t! Because… I… I wanted it too.”

T.J. blinked owlishly at him. “What?”

Cyrus took a step closer to him. “I wanted you to kiss me,” he confessed.

T.J. froze in place. “You did?”

“Yeah…”

“Oh.” The jock still looked like he couldn’t believe what had happened.

Cyrus was practically baring his soul to him. Why was T.J. so adorably frustrating and oblivious?!

“Do you like me, T.J.?” he dared to ask.

He watched the jock swallow, nervously. Cyrus took another step closer and looked up at him. He was only half a head shorter. Under the porch light, T.J.’s green eyes reflected gold flecks. Pretty.

“Yeah,” the jock admitted.

Cyrus felt himself exhale. “Me too. I… like you, too.”

The jock’s eyes widened. “Really?”

Goodness, what was Cyrus going to do with him?

“I wouldn’t let you kiss me if I didn’t.”

As if his words gave him a surge of courage, T.J. stepped closer to him. “So… does that mean you’d let me kiss you again?”

Cyrus felt his ears heat up. “Y-Yeah…” he answered before clearing his throat. “I mean, it kind of sucks that our first kiss was because of a dare.” He chuckled, nervously. “But… yeah…”

“So… maybe we should make our second kiss better?”

His breath caught in his throat. “Y-Yeah…”

“Is that okay? Can I kiss you again?”

“Y-Yeah…”

His consent was all it took for T.J. to lean down, his hand coming up to touch Cyrus’ face, a thumb stroking the spot where his mole was. Like before, he paused, giving Cyrus a chance to change his mind and push him away. So, Cyrus pushed himself up to his tiptoes and met T.J.’s lips.

His chest exploded with warmth as butterflies fluttered in his stomach. He couldn’t breathe yet he didn’t mind. His hands moved on their own, fingers clutching the collar of T.J.’s hoodie as T.J.’s own hands moved to his waist.

This feeling of happiness bubbling inside him… he didn’t want it to end. Even if he ran out of oxygen, he would gladly keep kissing T.J.

But, like all good things, it had to end at some point.

They eventually broke apart, both taking in giant gulps of air. Cyrus’ heart was beating loud and fast and he wondered if T.J.’s was doing the same.

“Wow,” the taller boy breathed out.

“Yeah,” Cyrus agreed, unable to keep himself from smiling.

T.J.’s fingers drummed against his side. “Does this mean you’ll go out with me?” he asked, rather shyly.

Cyrus chuckled. “I think it’s safe to say that I’d love to.”

Then, he went up on his tiptoes again to kiss the boy in front of him.

The night turned out even more wonderful than he imagined. He should thank the girls and that bottle. 


	10. Good Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can you do one where Cyrus accidentally tells Bex about his crush on TJ, and she didn’t know he was gay?

It was another not-so-busy day at Cloud 10. Bex arranged and re-arranged her rack of nail polish for the 20th time that day, feeling bored.

It wasn’t like business was booming but it wasn’t failing either. There were good days and bad days. But, she supposed it was going to be like that for at least a couple more months. Her mom said it was normal for most businesses to be stagnant for at least a year after first opening.

Still, she wished she had some company. She didn’t have any other employees, not counting her mother and daughter occasionally helping out. Maybe she should check if Brittney needs a new part-time job...

The little bell sounded off and immediately, she put on her customer-friendly smile and spun around.

“Welcome to Cloud 10, how may I help you?” She paused before dropping the façade when she saw who entered. “Oh, hey, Cyrus!” she greeted her daughter’s best friend. “What brings you here?”

At the door, Cyrus froze, looking around the salon in a daze before snapping out of it and giving Bex a small smile.

“Hey, Bex. I was just passing by and thought I’d pop in and say ‘hi’.”

He looked bothered. Though Bex was normally one not to pry into other people’s business (okay that was a lie), her daughter’s best friend was a different story. Cyrus was a sweet kid who wore his heart on his sleeve. Thus, he was an open book that Bex could read rather well.

“I should head out,” he started to say as he moved back towards the door.

“No! Stay! Keep me company! Let’s chat for a bit!” She patted one of her fancy salon chairs. “I’ll give you a makeover… on the house!”

Cyrus appeared to consider this for a moment before nodding and walking over. He gingerly settled on the chair and Bex wasted no time in covering him with a sheet, snugly fastening it at his neck.

“So, what would you like today?” she asked, squeezing his shoulders as she looked at him on the mirror. “Hair therapy? New cut? Perhaps, a little dye job?”

Cyrus squinted at himself. “I don’t know.” He pursed his lips. “Maybe… a trim?”

Bex examined his hair in between her fingers. “Well, you do have a few split ends.” She grinned at him. “Don’t worry, it’s nothing I can’t fix!”

With that, she got to work. And while she worked, she talked.

“So… how are things?”

Cyrus shrugged. “Not too bad.”

Bex frowned. “Andi and Buffy still stressing you out?”

He sighed, sadly. “A little. They haven’t fought like this since… well, I don’t think they’ve ever fought like this at all.”

Sympathetic to his plight because she was also often subject to Andi ranting to her about Buffy and Walker spending too much time together, she patted his shoulder.

“They’ll work it out, don’t worry. You guys have been friends since the second grade and you will face many more things that will test your friendship. But, I know you, three. You’ll get through it.”

And with that, she decided to change the subject.

“Well… since Buffy has found a new beau, what about you, Cy Guy? Anyone caught your eye?” she asked, casually.

On the mirror, she could see Cyrus blushing as he avoided her gaze.

Oohh, gossip! She did love hearing crush stories! It often brought her back.

“So… who is it?”

“Um…”

“I heard from Andi that Amber has been hanging around you guys, lately.”

Cyrus chuckled. “We’re just friends. If anything, Andi…” He trailed off, looking embarrassed.

Bex raised an eyebrow at that. It looked like she would need to have a little talk with her daughter about keeping secrets, specifically ones about crushes.

As a mother, she was still wary about Amber hanging out with Andi. But, she trusted her daughter and figured she would give the blonde girl the benefit of the doubt.

“Well, good, I think you can do better than Amber, anyway,” she said, instead.

At that, Cyrus laughed and shook his head, making Bex miss snipping a strand.

“Hey, hey, settle down,” she scolded. “I don’t want to accidentally cut your head off. Insurance is annoying.”

The boy laughed again and stayed still this time.

Bex began asking more questions, friendlier ones that wouldn’t send the poor boy into cardiac arrest on her salon chair. She asked about school, his parents, what he did over the summer, and so on and so forth.

She could feel him finally relaxing and made no complaints when Bex decided to add a little product and style his hair.

“There! All done!”

Bex was pleased with her work. And it looked like Cyrus was too, as he couldn’t stop staring at his reflection.

“Very handsome!” she added, smiling at him as she picked up her scissors and bottle of hair mousse. “You like it?”

“Wow,” Cyrus breathed out, eyes wide, like he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

Bex chuckled as she turned around to put the scissors and product back in their places.

Such a precious kid. Sometimes, she wondered if Cyrus was aware of how handsome he actually was. He was the type of boy that mothers wanted their daughters to bring home. Truth be told, she wasn’t opposed if he went out with Andi. But, Cyrus and her daughter have shown that their love for each other was strictly platonic and Bex was okay with that, too.

“I wonder if T.J. will like it…”

Cyrus’ voice was soft, probably not even realizing he had said it out loud.

“Who’s T.J.?” Bex asked, anyway.

The boy jumped and spun around to look at her. “Um… a friend,” he answered, quickly. “Just a friend.”

But, the way he said “friend”, though…

Bex tilted her head to the side. The name was also familiar.

“Wait, isn’t he that guy who was really mean to Buffy last year?”

“He’s not like that anymore,” Cyrus defended, sounding almost offended, himself. Like she insulted his mother. “He’s nice, now. And really sweet and a great friend and he’s always there for me and…”

He trailed off, again, his face flushed. She raised an eyebrow and he swallowed and looked down to the floor. He couldn’t look her in the eye.

And right there and then, Bex understood. Sort of. Well, she didn’t want to assume, but…

She walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He didn’t raise his head.

“Cyrus, you don’t have to tell me anything but… just know that you can trust me and I’m here for you, okay?”

She meant every word. And they seemed like the right ones to say because Cyrus finally looked up at her.

Bex offered him a smile.

“I… thank you.”

He appeared to hesitate and then made up his mind. With a deep breath, he continued in a strong and firm voice, “I like boys.”

He paused. Bex felt her heart warm.

“Well, I like  _a_  boy,” he continued.

Bex nodded. “That T.J. kid.”

Cyrus blushed but he was smiling, now. “Yeah.”

“Awww, Cy!” Stepping forward, she wrapped her arms around him. “He better treat you right or I’m coming after his hair!”

“Don’t touch his hair! I like it!”

Bex squeezed him, feeling happy and honored that Cyrus bestowed with such an important part of his life. Deep inside, she knew it wouldn’t be easy for him but he was stronger than he gave himself credit for. Besides, she had her fair share of curious experiments back in the day. So, if he needed an adult to confide in, she would be happy to be exactly that.

When she released him and took a step back, Cyrus appeared lighter. Like a giant weight had left his shoulders. Dare she say, he even looked happier.

“I’m about to meet up with him, actually,” he said, a soft look crossing his face. “Do you think I look okay?”

“Sweetie, he’s a fool if he thinks otherwise.”

Chuckling, Cyrus shrugged. “I mean, I know that it won’t go anywhere. My crush, I mean.”

He sounded so sad that Bex wanted to hug him and squeeze him again until he felt better.

“But, this is okay. I like spending time with him and just being his friend.”

Bex wished she could help and offer him more comforting words but she didn’t know T.J. that well. She didn’t how he treated Cyrus and she didn’t want to lie to the poor boy. But, if Cyrus liked him well enough to defend him, then he truly must be something. Cyrus was a smart kid, he wouldn’t hang around if he knew someone was bad news.

“Well, either way, a crush is still a wonderful and special thing,” she said to him. “And so are you. He should feel lucky. You’re a great guy, Cyrus Goodman.”

The boy blushed even more. “Thank you, Bex.”

“Anytime.”

A phone beeped and Cyrus took his out to check. His eyes twinkled as he read the text.

“I have to go. Thanks for the new hair!”

Bex patted his shoulder. “Go get him, tiger!”

Grinning, he stepped forward and gave her a hug before thanking her again and bidding her good-bye. He was practically skipping as he left Cloud 10.

Happy that she managed to help even just a little, Bex went back to fixing and re-arranging whatever she could find in the salon.

Fifteen minutes later, her phone beeped. She took it out to see a text from Cyrus.

**_“T.J. said my hair looks amazing! He asked me how I did it and I told him that you did it. Mind if I bring him over sometime?”_ **

Smiling, Bex texted back.  ** _“Sure thing! You guys want matching hair? I’ll make you the cutest couple in all of Shadyside!”_**

She wasn’t sure how Cyrus would react to that offer. But, one thing was for sure.

She was looking forward to meeting this T.J. and see if he was good enough for their Cyrus. 


	11. Cliche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: tj confessing to cyrus on april fools day and cyrus says no, tj forgetting that it's april fools day and looking really upset before cyrus says april fools and gives him a hug and a kiss before they *insert cliche* walk into the sunset

Lunch at The Spoon with milkshakes and baby taters. Three hours at the museum looking at dinosaur bones. Frozen yogurt. And a nice time at the swings at the park. Now, he was being walked home.

Cyrus was practically skipping because of the awesome day he just had with T.J.

Was it a date? It felt like a date. T.J. didn’t say anything but he paid for their lunch and held his hand at the museum. Those were very date-y.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

Cyrus grinned at the athlete. “I actually charge a quarter for mine.”

T.J. laughed. “That’s a little expensive.”

“My thoughts are very precious.”

“Any chance I can get a discount?”

Cyrus pretended to think. “Hmm… a nickel, then. But, that’s as low as I’ll go!”

“Sounds like a bargain. I’ll take it.”

T.J. reached out and took his hand, pulling him back as he stopped walking. Confused, Cyrus looked up at the taller boy and watched as he reached into his pocket and pulled out…a nickel.

Cyrus chuckled at the sight of the shiny coin. T.J. was hilarious.

“So, can I have your thought on something?” the other boy asked, sounding nervous.

Cyrus nodded as the other pressed the nickel into his palm.

T.J. swallowed. “Um… so… I had fun with you today,” he began. “And… um…” He groaned. “This is harder than I thought it would be.”

Cyrus cocked his head to the side, waiting.

T.J. took a deep and loud breath before locking his gaze with Cyrus’. “I… like you… Cyrus.” He swallowed again. “I really like you.”

Cyrus’ eyes widened as his heart sped up. “Oh…”

Smiling lightly, T.J. asked, “Will you go out with me?”

Mouth slightly agape, Cyrus openly started at the nervous boy in front of him. He had dreamed of this moment for months, since the day he realized he liked T.J. more than a friend. The athlete had always been there for him, through thick and thin. But, he had always doubted that what they had between them was anything more than friendship.

“So?... Will you?”

“No,” Cyrus blurted out before covering his mouth, surprised at his own response.

T.J.’s face fell. “Oh.” He looked down at his feet. “I… I get it. It’s fine. Sorry. Um, I-.”

“April fools!”

T.J.’s head shot up. “What?”

Cyrus smiled sheepishly, embarrassed. “It’s April 1st today. April fool’s, remember?”

“Oh… Yeah, I guess I… forgot?”

“Sorry, that was mean.”

“Yeah, kind of,” T.J. agreed, still sounding confused.

“I just… didn’t think that… you would do this, you know,” Cyrus explained, feeling guilty for his little prank. “And, I thought you were playing a joke on me so I thought I’d play it safe.”

T.J. quickly shook his head. “Never. Not about my feelings. I’m serious about you, Cyrus.”

He looked utterly miserable and Cyrus felt the guilt intensify. So, he took a few steps forward and kissed T.J.’s cheek.

The action seemed to perk up the other boy.

Cyrus grinned. “Ask me again and this time, I’ll be honest.”

T.J. appeared to hesitate. So, Cyrus took his hand and flashed him an encouraging smile.

“Will you… go out with me?” the athlete asked.

This time, Cyrus wrapped his arms around him. “Yes.”

He felt T.J.’s breath hitch. “Really?”

“Yes.”

“You positive?”

“Mmhmm?”

“Not an April fool’s joke?”

“Nope.”

T.J. broke the hug but kept his arms around Cyrus. “Wow… I… didn’t really think I’d get this far.” He chuckled. “I’m not sure what to do now.”

Cyrus reached out and took his hand, linking their fingers.

“Well, we can start off by walking into the sunset.”

He gestured towards the horizon where the sun was already setting.

T.J. laughed. “How cliché.”

They began to walk again.

“I don’t mind clichés if it’s with you,” Cyrus said, blushing.

T.J. squeezed his hand. “I don’t mind either.”


	12. Dance class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: May I please request a short fic in which TJ has to pick up his boyfriend from dance class but has never seen him dance before? Perhaps the studio has one of those special one way windows in which the side facing the studio room is a mirror and TJ's just standing there in awe because "WOW CYRUS IS ACTUALLY AN AMAZING DANCER ALSO I DID NOT REALIZE IT WAS POSSIBLE FOR ONE TO BEND THEIR BODY THAT WAY"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So... you can tell that I’m not a dancer, whatsoever, lol. I’m not quite happy with this tbh but I did my best!

He was early by half an hour. T.J. rarely ever got off work on time, but one of the kids got sick that day and threw up on the mats so they sent everyone home. The clean-up went relatively quick for the staff so they got to leave early, too.

Which was all fine and dandy to T.J. It meant Cyrus didn’t have to wait for him too long after dance class this time. Maybe they could even squeeze a short ice cream date in before he walked him home.

Cyrus had started taking classes about a month ago. He said that taking it as an elective in place of P.E. had inspired him so he decided to take a class at a Dance studio (surprisingly recommended by Andi’s grandmother). Meanwhile, since the kids’ gym where he worked at was only two blocks away, T.J. would pick him up every Saturday afternoon after work.

When he arrived, there were a few moms hanging around in the lobby, waiting for their kids. The receptionist looked up and gave him a friendly smile.

“You’re early today,” she commented. “Class is still going.”

“Yeah, I got off work early. I’ll just wait.”

He settled on one of the chairs by the window, facing the studio. There was a one-way glass separating the lobby and the dance floor, so the parents could watch their kids without making the kids self-conscious about being watched.

It was usually empty when T.J. came around so he never got a chance to watch a class before. There was a small group of maybe 10 students in an alternating formation. He picked out Cyrus in the middle back because he recognized the shirt.

Fascinated as well as curious, T.J. felt himself leave his seat and walk closer to the glass wall, peering in.

Cyrus always claimed that he had two left feet but now T.J. was wondering if that was a lie because his boyfriend was actually a pretty damn amazing dancer.

Despite sweating and his face red and glistening from the exertion, Cyrus moved like it was nobody’s business.

Leg kick. Twist. Turn. Jump. Spin. Was it possible to bend your body that way?!  
  


T.J. bit his lip as he felt his face turning red. He had never seen Cyrus like this before.

So confident and graceful and so completely beautiful.

T.J. felt like he was falling in love with him all over again, as cheesy as that sounded.

Taking his phone out, he began to record the dance, making sure to zoom in to Cyrus. This was definitely going in his “Cyrus my muffin” folder!

He ended up standing there for the rest of the class, just watching and being so completely enamored by his boyfriend’s graceful moves. Plus, he looked so cute! 

When the class ended and Cyrus came out, rubbing a towel to his face, T.J. instantly came forward to greet him.

“Hey, you’re here on time,” the shorter boy said, clearly surprised to see him.

T.J. pressed a kiss to his (kind of sweaty) forehead. “I got off early. You were great out there.”

Cyrus blushed and smiled, sheepishly. “You were watching?”

“Yeah! You told me you couldn’t dance but you lied! You  _can_  dance!”

Cyrus slapped his arm. “Stop! I’m not! That was a result of a month’s worth of burning muscles and an almost twisted ankle!”

But he was grinning.

T.J. wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close. “You were fantastic!”

Cyrus chuckled as they made their way out of the studio, waving goodbye to the receptionist.

“You think I can give Buffy and Andi a run for their money?” he asked as they walked down the sidewalk, arms wrapped around each other’s waist.

T.J. grinned, proudly. “Hell yeah!”

“You’re so supportive, it makes me feel like I’m actually good.”

“But you are,” T.J. insisted. “I have the videos to prove it!”

“You took videos?!”

T.J. laughed and kissed his cheek. “Come on, let’s go get ice cream. My treat.”

“Are you trying to distract me?!”

“Maybe. Is it working?”

Cyrus appeared to contemplate. “This conversation isn’t over, Kippen.”

T.J. made a note to save his videos and photos to his computer… just in case. And maybe next week, he would run instead of walk to the dance studio so he could get there before the class ended.


	13. Stag Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: all cyrus's friends get asked to homecoming,,, but no one asks cyrus and he tries to act happy for his friends, but really he's a sad boi. then tj realizes he might have a chance with cyrus and asks him to the dance, but cyrus thinks he's just doing it so he doesn't have to go alone??? but then they share their real feelings with each other and they're really cute???

“Do you think I should go with this purple dress or the green?”

“Purple! I have the perfect headband to lend you for that!”

“Okay, I’ll let Marty know. He still has to get a tie.”

“And apparently, Jonah only has blue ties so I need to take him shopping so we’ll actually match.”

“You’re still going with the pink dress?”

“Of course! I worked so hard on it!”

Cyrus forced a smile as he listened to his friends chatter on about dresses and ties and now they’ve moved on to corsages. Around him, similar conversations were occurring. 

It was Homecoming Week and everyone was busy preparing for the big Dance on Friday… except for him.

To make it simple: he didn’t have a date. And he had no plans of asking anyone.

Being one of the few openly gay guys in his school sucked sometimes.

“What about you, Cy?”

Both girls turned to him, expectantly.

He busied himself with pretending to look for something in his locker. “Me? I’m not going.”

The girls gasped.

“Why not?” Buffy asked. “It’s our first Homecoming Dance as high school students! Everyone is going to be there!”

“If you need help with an outfit, we can help,” Andi added.

Cyrus really didn’t want to subject himself to being the fifth wheel in their little group.

“Nah, I’m good,” he replied, finally finding a random book and pulling it out. “Besides, I don’t have a date.”

“You can go stag!” said Buffy. “A lot of people go stag at Dances!”

“But you guys aren’t,” he ended up saying a bit too sadly. “You have dates. I’m gonna be left out either way.”

The two girls flashed each other looks, probably realizing that he had been feeling like the odd one out during all the hullabaloo.

“You know…” Andi placed a hand on his arm. “We don’t have to go with Marty and Jonah. We can go together! Just the three of us!”

“Yeah!” Buffy agreed, nodding so aggressively that her hair bounced. “The Good Hair Crew all together! Right? We don’t need dates!”

They were sweet but now Cyrus just felt bad. He closed his locker and gave them a forced smile.

“It’s okay, I’m just being whiny,” he said. “You guys have fun with your dates. I’ll be fine.”

Andi frowned. “But, Cy-.”

“Oh, I gotta get to class. See you guys later!”

Without giving them another chance to try and comfort him, Cyrus turned on his heels and quickly made his way down the hall to his next class. Unfortunately, even if he was far away from his best friends, he still couldn’t escape all the Homecoming talk. It would only proceed to get worse over the next few days, the closer they were to the date.

On his way to class, he spotted T.J. at his own locker. Perking up, he approached.

“Hey, Teej,” he greeted.

The jock turned his head and flashed him a smile, making Cyrus almost go weak in the knees. Almost.

“Hey there, Underdog. Walking to Bio?”

“Yep.”

The taller boy closed his locker. “Cool, I have History. Let’s walk together.”

They made their way down the hall, side-by-side. And if Cyrus brushed his hand against T.J.’s a little, the jock made no comment.

“So… are you excited for Homecoming?” T.J. asked.

Cyrus couldn’t help but groan. “Don’t remind me,” he mumbled. “It’s all anyone can talk about.” He took a peek at the taller boy. “Are you going?”

Instead of answering, T.J. asked, “Are you?”

Cyrus shrugged. “I don’t have a date.”

“Neither do I. Wanna go-.”

He was interrupted by a chorus of cheers and they slowed down to watch a guy holding a bouquet of flowers, a banner behind him being held by his friends with the words “Will you go to Homecoming with me, Riley?” emblazoned in giant glittery letters. The girl in question, Riley, appeared to be stunned at the display but eventually nodded and accepted the bouquet. Then, the two hugged to more cheers.

Cyrus chuckled. “That’s like the third one today. And it’s only 4th period.”

“Well, Homecoming is a big deal to high schoolers.”

Cyrus turned his head to look at him. “So, what were you saying before?”

“Oh, right.” T.J. looked ahead, avoiding his gaze. “Since you don’t have a date, I was wondering…”

Cyrus held his breath in. Was T.J. going to… was he going to ask Cyrus to Homecoming?

His heart was on overdrive as he anticipated the jock’s next words.

“…maybe you’d like to go…”

Cyrus couldn’t breathe.

“… stag together.”

Oh.

Heart sinking, Cyrus tried not to show his disappointment. A part of him wanted to say “yes” in a loud and cheery voice, but another part wanted to say “no” and just stay home with a box of Oreos and Disney movies.

But, then, he looked at T.J.’s hopeful face and realized that maybe his friend just really wanted to go to the Dance but didn’t want to be alone. And if Cyrus could be alone with him, then neither of them would be as lonely, right?

So, he put on a smile and replied, “Sure.”

Instantly, T.J.’s face lit up. “Great! Uh, I’ll talk to you later about it? Thanks, Underdog!”

To Cyrus’ amusement, the athlete bounded off to his class, practically bouncing.

 

* * *

 

At 6pm on the dot, the doorbell rang. Nervously, Cyrus fixed his royal blue bowtie and checked his hair in the hallway mirror before answering it.

T.J. stood on his doorstep, hair styled with minimal gel and dressed to the nines in a black suit and a royal blue tie. In his hands, still in its plastic box, was a white rose with a blue ribbon wrapped around it. He had a matching one pinned to the lapel of his suit.

Cyrus raised his brow at it. “You brought me a corsage?”

T.J. shrugged as he stepped into the house. “They come in pairs,” he answered, opening the box. He gestured to Cyrus’ suit jacket. “May I?”

The shorter boy could only nod and he allowed T.J. to pin the flower on him. He hoped T.J. couldn’t see how red his face was.

The athlete was acting like they were actually going as dates. He even insisted on picking Cyrus up because his mom had offered to drive them.

After allowing his parents (all four of them) to take photos of him and T.J., they got into Mrs. Kippen’s car and soon, they were on their way to their first Homecoming Dance.

Andi and Buffy couldn’t stop grinning at Cyrus when he arrived with his… stag partner. While T.J. chatted with Marty and Jonah, the girls pulled Cyrus aside.

“You have matching ties and corsages,” Andi whispered.

“And he picked you up,” Buffy added.

Cyrus blushed. “The ties are a mere coincidence, the corsages came in pairs, and his mom offered and I didn’t want to be rude!”

No matter what he said, the girls continued to tease and flash him knowing looks throughout the dance.

T.J. was a good stag partner. He brought Cyrus punch and food and stood with him in the corner to watch everyone else dance. A few girls came up to ask him to dance but, for some reason, he declined them all.

“Sorry, ladies, but I’m with Goodman tonight,” he would say. “We’re stag partners.”

The girls would then walk away, disappointed. Cyrus felt a little bad for them (just a little).

“You know, you can go dance with them, if you want,” he finally said after the fifth girl had approached them.

T.J. shrugged. “I’m good.” He smiled at Cyrus. “I’m here with you.”

“T.J., you don’t have to share in my loneliness, I’ll be fine.”

“And I’m fine sharing in your loneliness.” He nudged Cyrus’ shoulder with his. “Why? Am I boring?” He pouted.

It made Cyrus want to touch his face and smoosh his cheeks. Instead, he looked away to stare at everyone else on the dance floor.

“You know, I’m surprised that you didn’t ask anyone,” he said, casually. “I mean, you’re popular and really good looking. Anyone would say ‘yes’ if you asked.”

For a beat or two, T.J. was quiet. And, then, in a soft voice, he asked, “Really?”

Cyrus turned his head to smile at him. “Yeah.”

T.J. visibly swallowed before saying, “Then… is it too late to ask you to… be my date tonight?”

Caught off-guard by the question, the breath caught in Cyrus’ throat. He could only stare, wide-eyed, at his suddenly nervous friend in front of him.

T.J. wrung his hands in front of him. “I know you think that I have all this boundless confidence but when it comes to you… I kind of lose all that.” He swallowed again and looked down at his feet. “When you told me you didn’t have a date, I thought I could do it… but I chickened out. But, you agreed to go stag with me and I figured it was better than not going with you at all. And… um… sorry…”

Cyrus continued to stare at him as the words sunk in.

T.J. had wanted to go with him. T.J. had wanted to ask him. He did all those things – the matching ties, corsages, and picking him up – not because he was alone and couldn’t get a date.

He wanted Cyrus to be his date.

“Um… I should… uh…”

“Yes,” Cyrus blurted out.

It made T.J. pause. “Sorry?”

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Cyrus took a deep, calming breath. “Yes,” he said loudly and clearly and with as much confidence as he could muster. “I’d love to be your date, T.J.”

The jock’s eyes widened in shock. “Really?”

His voice was full of doubt.

Cyrus didn’t want T.J. to think that he only said “yes” because he felt bad for him. He had wanted to be T.J.’s date. He had been waiting to be asked. Well, like his step-father always said, better late than never.

Reaching for the taller boy’s hand, Cyrus linked their fingers together. “Dance with me?” he asked, shyly.

T.J. broke into a grin and nodded. He allowed Cyrus to pull him into the dance floor, just as the song changed from a fast-paced pop song to a slower ballad.

Cyrus placed one hand on T.J.’s shoulder and raised their already linked hands together. T.J. appeared to hesitate before settling his free hand on Cyrus’ waist. Then, they began to sway.

Gazing at each other, Cyrus felt light on his feet. He welcomed the fluttering in his stomach and the fast beating of his heart.

Even under the dimmed lights, he could clearly see how handsome T.J. looked.

Cyrus liked him so much.

“I like you, Cyrus,” T.J. suddenly said.

Feeling himself smile, Cyrus tilted his head to the side. “Yeah? Well, I like you, too. A lot.”

He stepped closer to T.J. and laid his head against his shoulder. T.J. pulled him closer.

They danced until the music ended and, even then, they didn’t let go.


	14. Move Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: fic where GHC+ go to see the movies and they choose a scary one. Tj gets scared and so he not knowingly held Cyrus' hand the whole movie. And Cyrus just kept it to himself. Pls thank you.
> 
> A/N: I changed the prompt a little to watching at home cause I watched this show and LOVED it. I hope it’s still enjoyable!

“You guys ready? Are we ready? We’re ready, right?” Buffy asked in succession, clearly excited to get started.

Her thumb hovered over the remote’s “Enter” button.

On the outside, T.J. appeared calm and nonchalant. But, on the inside, he was trying very hard not to grab his things and run out the door, never to return.

When Cyrus invited him to a group movie night at Buffy’s house, he had said “yes” with no hesitation. Any bit of time spent with Cyrus was precious and wanted. He’s had a giant crush on the boy for about a year now and if Cyrus asked him to jump off a cliff with him, he wouldn’t hesitate. (Thankfully, Cyrus would probably never ever consider cliff-diving but on the off chance that he would, T.J. was ready for it.)

Marty, Jonah, and Jonah’s girlfriend Libby were also invited.

They all settled on blankets on the floor, surrounded by bowls of popcorn, bags of chips, and cans of soda. Buffy had Marty on her right and Andi on her left. Jonah and Libby were curled up close to the T.V. so Libby could read the subtitles better. And Cyrus positioned himself beside T.J. towards the back.

Everyone was excited.

The trouble came when it was time to pick what to watch. T.J. figured they might go for a light comedy, maybe a fun fantasy, or even a romantic comedy.

Nope. When Buffy made her choice (“I’ve been meaning to watch this for ages but I didn’t want to do it alone!”), he felt dread and fear sink into his stomach. It didn’t help when she switched most of the lights off.

The title card of “The Haunting Of Hill House” flashed on the T.V. screen, red and ominous.

It wasn’t like T.J. hated scary movies. No, he didn’t mind a few. But, he had heard a lot about this one and there was a reason why people said not to watch it alone. It was apparently super intense. And frankly, he was kind of nervous. He didn’t want to look like a fool in front of Cyrus.

“Will you be okay?” he whispered to the brunette next to him as the first episode began. 

He could practically feel himself shaking.

Cyrus nodded, surprisingly calm. “I read the summaries beforehand so I can prepare myself. It might be less scary if I know what happens ahead of time.”

“That’s smart,” he replied, thoroughly impressed.

Cyrus beamed at the compliment.

“I’ll protect you if you get too scared.”

At that, Cyrus blushed. “I know you will,” he replied, making T.J. blush in return.

“Hush, you lovebirds!” Buffy hissed. “It’s starting!”

Embarrassed, the two turned towards the screen, their shoulders brushing.

It was only ten minutes in and T.J. already heavily considered running out of the room.

You know, most horror movies would start out fun and mellow. Maybe with a few seconds of a scary scene but not too scary. Nope. Not this one. It just dived right into the nitty-gritty.

T.J. felt like the little girl on the T.V. right now. He could feel himself breathing loudly and heavily, his heart practically about to jump out of his chest and run out the door. He wanted to close his eyes but he couldn’t look away either.

He had to brave this out. He wasn’t scared. Nope. Of course not.

He felt a hand squeeze his own, distracting him from the scene onscreen.

Shifting his eyes down, he saw that in his silent fear, his hand had unknowingly grasped Cyrus’ own, tightly. His knuckles were practically white. Meanwhile, Cyrus was calmly shoving popcorn into his mouth with his other hand, eyes not leaving the screen.

How long had he been holding his hand?! And Cyrus just let him?! What did this mean?!

A scream from the T.V. distracted him again, making his eyes shift back to the show.

The episode continued and Cyrus’ hand never left his. Every time he jumped at something, Cyrus would squeeze his hand.

It made the scary scenes easier to deal with.

The first episode ended and Buffy wasted no time in playing the next second one.

Finally, Cyrus turned to him. “That wasn’t so bad,” he stated, grinning. “Are you okay?”

T.J. nodded, smiling. “Yeah.”

Then, feeling brave for the first time all night, he squeezed Cyrus’ hand. “Thanks for protecting me.”

“Anytime, basketball guy.”


	15. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: You should write a sequel to the hoodie fic like Cyrus wearing it to the game and them getting together at the end. Please I need it in my life.

He could feel eyes staring at him as he made his way up the bleachers behind Buffy and Andi. He supposed he stood out with the giant light blue hoodie wrapped around him, the hem practically hanging above his knees. 

But, it wasn’t like he could take it off (nor did he want to because it was warm and it was still so terribly cold). He kind of sort of promised T.J. that he would wear it to his game. And Cyrus wasn’t one for breaking promises.

“Why do they have to stare?” he mumbled as they settled into seats, right in the middle.

He consciously pulled at the sleeves of the hoodie, bringing them over his wrists. The sign he made was tucked in between his legs.

“Because you’re wearing a Jefferson basketball team hoodie and unless you’re on the team, you know what means,” Andi stated, playfully elbowing him on the side.

Cyrus scrunched his nose at her. “And what if I’m simply borrowing it from a good friend of mine who’s on the team?”

Buffy snorted as she tossed a piece of popcorn into her mouth. “ _Friend_. Right.”

“We’re  _just_  friends,” Cyrus mumbled, even as he took a subtle whiff of the scent emanating from the hood.

T.J.’s scent was like a mix of citrus and honey. Very refreshing.

Andi pointed a few bleachers down. “I think you’re supposed to sit over there.”

Cyrus furrowed his brows in confusion. “Why?”

“Cause that’s where all the basketball girlfriends sit,” answered Buffy, cheekily. “See? They’re all wearing the hoodies.”

Indeed, further down was a group of five girls wearing the same light blue hoodie, each holding a sign.

Heat pooled to his cheeks. His friends were being ridiculous. He was NOT a basketball girlfriend! 

For one, he was a boy! For two, he and T.J. weren’t dating!

Before he could re-iterate these facts, the gym doors opened and the crowd went wild. Jefferson Middle School’s basketball team finally entered the gym, jogging to their spot while waving at the crowd.

Cyrus’ sharp eyes spotted T.J. The blonde was scanning the bleachers and when their gazes met, Cyrus waved. The other boy waved back, smiling widely. Cyrus pointed at his hoodie and gave him a thumbs up. T.J. responded with two thumbs up and, to his shock, a flying kiss.

The blush moved to his ears, now.

“Awww, silent communication,” Andi cooed. “So cute.”

“Guys, stop, that didn’t mean anything,” he weakly responded, even as his chest twitched at the thought.

By now, T.J.’s teammates had steered him away from the bleachers as they began to warm up.

“We don’t know why you’re fighting it so much, Cy,” Buffy commented, eating more popcorn as she watched the players with a critical eye. “You’re both clearly into each other. Why not just ask him out?”

“I don’t know if he,” Cyrus lowered his voice. “Likes boys.”

“He likes you,” Andi said, pointedly. “That’s something.”

Cyrus bit his lip. He was aware that he and T.J.’s banters were sometimes borderline flirting. And it was fun and it made his heart go all crazy. But, he didn’t know how T.J. felt about him. Did he like him back? Could they potentially go out on a date and be… boyfriends?

These were some of the questions that kept Cyrus up at night.

The game began so he pushed his thoughts away and concentrated. He raised his sign up high, cheering and calling out T.J.’s name whenever the Captain had the ball.

The blonde always played well but he seemed to be giving it his all in this particular game. He shot basket after basket, never ceasing. Every time the other team got ahead, T.J. played harder to keep up and surpass them. He was just a blue blur, weaving through the other team’s sea of red. The Jefferson side never settled down.

Finally, it was the last quarter. The teams were neck-to-neck. T.J. had a free throw. If he got this, Jefferson would win.

Andi had her hands wrapped around Buffy’s arm, who was biting her nails. Cyrus’ sign had been abandoned as his fists nervously clutched the front of his hoodie.

Out on the court, T.J. dribbled the ball a few times, looked up at the net, and took a deep breath. Then, he took a shot.

The ball flew towards the net, spun around the ring once, before falling in.

The buzzer went off. The crowd went wild.

Cyrus and his friends jumped up from their seats, screaming and hugging each other.

They won!!!

Excitedly, they made their way down the bleachers to congratulate the team.

Cyrus immediately found T.J. and ran up to him. “You won!!! Congratulations!!!”

“Thanks, Underdog!!!” The Captain was beaming, even as his face and hair dripped with sweat.

“I’d hug you but, uh…” Cyrus gestured towards him and T.J. laughed.

“It’s fine, I wouldn’t hug me in this state, either.”

“I’ll give you a giant one right after!” he compromised.

T.J.’s face softened. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

T.J. ran a hand throuhg his hair, messing it up even more. Cyrus resisted the urge to touch it.

“Hey, so, actually, uh…” T.J. seemed nervous. “I made a promise to myself.”

Cyrus tilted his head to side, confused and curious.

“I told myself that if we win today’s game…” T.J. visibly swallowed. “I’d ask you out.”

Cyrus’ eyes widened, his heart suddenly racing.

Was this really happening? Or did he imagine that? Did T.J. really say what he thought he said?

“And since we won the game… and you’re wearing my hoodie… and you look really cute right now…”

Cyrus was sure he looked like a tomato right at that moment.

“…it’s the perfect time.” 

Looking shy but determined, T.J. took a step closer to him.

Cyrus swallowed but stayed rooted on his spot. Around them, celebrations were happening and the crowd was beginning to disperse, but it felt like they were in their own little bubble.

“So… will you… go out with me?” T.J. asked in a soft voice.

Even though he knew it was coming, Cyrus still couldn’t stop the gasp from leaving his lips.

He was sure he was dreaming but why did he feel wide awake?

He must have stared for too long because T.J.’s face fell. “I… I mean… You don’t have to go out with me… Um… I… Uh… Y-You can forget about-.”

“No!” Cyrus blurted out. His feet moved on their own, taking a few steps towards T.J. until they were only a hand’s length away. “I… I mean… Yes! Yes, I’d love to go out with you!”

T.J.’s solemn gaze lit up. “Really? You mean that?”

Cyrus nodded, his lips twitching into a smile. “Yes. Yes, I definitely mean that.”

“Great! I mean, awesome!”

T.J. looked over the moon with joy and he didn’t seem to know exactly what to do with his hands. Finally, he reached out to take Cyrus’ hands, gently rubbing the top with his thumbs.

“I’ll… uh… go get changed… and… maybe we can… go to The Spoon together?” he asked, nervously.

His heart fluttering, Cyrus nodded. “Can I keep your hoodie for a little longer?” he asked, shyly.

Grinning T.J. nodded. “It’s yours.”

With one last squeeze of his hands, the blonde let go and excused himself so he could get changed.

“For our date,” he winked before jogging off.

Meanwhile, Cyrus watched him go, fingers playing with the hem of the hoodie’s sleeves as his heart continued to flutter and soar.

Two figures sidled up on either side of him.

“So…how are you feeling?” Andi asked.

Cyrus sighed dreamily. “Warm.”


	16. Oblivious Fools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: TJ telling Marty that he likes Cyrus, while Cyrus is eavesdropping in their conversation at The Spoon and Cyrus pops up behind TJ and tells him that he feels the same way about him.

T.J. giggled, tapping vigorously on his phone, a smile playing on his lips, and the plate of burger and fries on the table ignored.

Across from him, Marty’s eye twitched. The blonde was most likely texting Cyrus again and just like any other time involving the doe-eyed brunette, everything else melted away for T.J.

So, of course, he was ignoring Marty. When they were supposed to be having a guy’s day out. Just the two of them. Establish a deeper friendship and all that fun stuff.

Marty snorted, taking a sip of his soda.

“You know, you should just ask him out,” he stated, casually.

T.J.’s head shot up. “What?” he blurted out, looking alarmed.

He thought he was being slick but he couldn’t be any more obvious. 

Marty had never seen such a lovestruck guy since… well… himself. But, he and Buffy were in a better place, figuring out their feelings, and being perfectly aware that their feelings were mutual.

Meanwhile, T.J. and Cyrus continued to be oblivious fools.

“Dude, I’m not blind,” Marty continued, grinning. “I know a crush when I see it.”

T.J. opened his mouth but no words came out. Realization seemed to dawn on him so he sighed.

“What gave it away?” he mumbled.

Marty began counting on his fingers. “The way you look at him, the nicknames, how you let him steal your hoodies, how you tripped at the last game cause he yelled out your name in the megaphone, how you’ve been ignoring me for 10 minutes now when we’re supposed to be hanging out…”

T.J. flashed him a sheepish smile. “Sorry.” He twiddled his thumbs on the table. “I…thought about it. My crush, I mean. And I’ve never really said it out loud before.”

Marty raised a brow. “Said what out loud?”

T.J. pursed his lips. “That I like him.”

The entrance bell rang, distracting Mary for a second. His gaze flicked to the front before turning back to T.J. and smiling.

“You should say it then. Say it out loud.”

The blonde swallowed. “I don’t know.”

“Why not?”

“It just makes it all… more... real… you know?”

“Isn’t that a good thing? You can’t deny your feelings forever, Kippen.”

T.J. chuckled. “I guess not.” His face softened, his mind far away. “I really like Cyrus, Marty. Like, really,  _really_  like him. It drives me nuts, sometimes.”

“You drive me nuts, too.”

Marty grinned as T.J. swiveled around to see Cyrus standing there, smiling.

“Cyrus!” T.J. exclaimed, shooting up to his feet. “Um… hey… did you… uh…”

“Hear everything you said? Yeah, kind of.” Cyrus’ cheeks were pink. “I was passing by while we were texting and thought I’d pop in and say ‘hi’. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop. ”

“That’s okay! I mean… uh…” T.J. was stammering, so unconfident and undignified.

Marty chuckled to himself and shook his head. He grabbed his jacket, put some money down for his food, and stood up.

“I’ll let you two talk,” he said, clapping T.J. on the shoulder as well as Cyrus. “Have fun!”

As he reached the door, he turned around briefly to see that T.J. had settled back in his seat, Cyrus across from him now. The blonde was speaking rapidly, probably explaining himself. Cyrus looked like he wanted to interrupt, but couldn’t find the right spot to do so.

Shaking his head again, Marty let himself out of the diner. His job there was done. Time to call Buffy!

 

* * *

 

“I’m really sorry, Cyrus. Please don’t think that I’m taking advantage of our friendship or something because I’m not! Our friendship means a lot to me!...”

“T.J.”

“… and, yeah, I like you but you don’t have to like me back or anything…”

“Teej.”

“…I mean, it would be awesome if you did, but you don’t have to! I can hide my feelings away if you want…

“T.J.”

“… and pretend they don’t exist and-.”

“T.J.! I like you too!” 

Gasping at his outburst, Cyrus slapped a hand over his mouth, eyes wide in horror.

Around them, people paused and stared at the two boys. A few seconds passed before they decided to ignore the two boys and return to their business.

Meanwhile, T.J. turned red as his heart skipped a beat and unadulterated joy and warmth filled him up. 

“R-Really?” he asked in disbelief. “You… like me back?”

He was practically bursting at the seams with happiness and had to sit on his hands to stop himself from lunging across the table at Cyrus to wrap him in a hug.

The brunette lowered his head, sheepishly, as he bit his lip. “I wanted to tell you in a more romantic setting but I suppose there’s no better time than the present.” He looked up, his pretty brown eyes meeting T.J.’s own. “I like you, T.J. A lot.”

This time, T.J. released his hands and held both out to Cyrus. The brunette shyly took them.

Heart hammering in his chest, T.J. confessed, “I like you, too. A lot.”

Cyrus giggled. “Yeah, we kind of established that earlier.” He squeezed T.J.’s hand. “Buffy and Andi kept telling me that you felt the same way but I didn’t believe them. I guess I owe them.”

T.J. chuckled. “I owe Marty, too.”

They gazed at each other, affection and adoration in their eyes.

“So… what now?” Cyrus asked, mindlessly playing with T.J.’s fingers.

“I don’t know, I didn’t think I’d ever this far,” the blonde replied, grinning. “But, maybe to start off, I can take you out on a date?”

Cyrus’ face lit up. “Yes! Definitely! I mean… cool. Yeah. Definitely.” He cleared his throat. “When?”

T.J. hummed. “Now? I mean, we’re here. And I got distracted texting you that I didn’t even eat my food.” He gestured to the still full plate he had slid aside earlier. “What do you think?”

Cyrus nodded, eagerly.

T.J. practically danced with joy.

He definitely owed Marty. 


	17. Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: so ive seen this thing where tj teaches cyrus how to do things but what if cyrus teaches tj how to skate? like tj is awesome at basketball but put him on ice and hes like "NOPE BYE" and almost falls on his face multiple times till cyrus just grabs his hand and guides him around the ice. ive thought about this way too much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure: I can’t ice skate. I am T.J. I tried it once when I was younger. And there was no other opportunity for me to go again nor did I have a Cyrus to teach me.

The ice glistened under the lights, white and gleaming. The scratches on its surface from the blades that crossed it made it slightly less intimidating but T.J. couldn’t bear to part from the bar he was clinging on.

The moment he stepped on the ice, he had face planted on its surface (thankfully, there wasn’t much damage except for a now red nose and bruised ego). His legs were unsteady on the slippery surface and no matter which way he tried to stand and form some sort of balance, he would slip. 

He felt out of control. And he  _hated_  it!

“T.J.”

He raised his head to see Cyrus – normally unathletic and clumsy Cyrus – steady on his feet on the ice, holding a hand out to him. 

His heart skipped a beat. 

This was so wrong! He was supposed to be the one impressing his crush and making  _his_  heart skip a beat, not the other way around!

The brunette continued to beam, oblivious to T.J.’s internal turmoil. “It’s okay, just take my hand.”

He felt himself blush. “How are you doing that?! How do you even stand on this thing?!”

Cyrus chuckled and shrugged. “Before he married my mom, my step-dad used to take me ice skating to bond with me. I hated it too, at first. But, I got the hang of it and it’s not so bad.” He continued to hold his hand out. “Come on, I’ll teach you. And I won’t let go. I promise.”

T.J. looked skeptically at the hand. It wasn’t like he didn’t trust Cyrus. In fact, he trusted him with his whole life! He just didn’t want to make an even bigger fool of himself.

In his rumination, he didn’t notice Cyrus gently taking his hands and removing them from the bar.

Immediately, T.J. felt his legs give out.

Like a pair of dominos, both boys crashed onto the ice.

“Cyrus!” T.J. desperately reached out to the smaller boy, checking if he was hurt.

“I’m fine, I caught myself,” Cyrus replied. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” T.J. felt his entire face turn red in embarrassment and humiliation. “Sorry.”

Cyrus shook his head. “It’s okay. Let’s try again. This time, bend your knees a little to keep your balance. Put all your weight on your feet. Ready?”

T.J. wasn’t but he nodded, anyway.

The brunette carefully got up like it was nothing and reached out with both hands to T.J. to help him up.

Swallowing, T.J. took his hands and pushed himself up. This time, he managed to catch himself on the ice and bent his knees the way Cyrus said he should.

“Good. Keep that up. I’ll lead, okay?”

“Okay.”

Slowly and gently, Cyrus expertly led him on the ice. Their hands were clasped tightly together as T.J. held on. His legs were still shaky but at least this time, he was actually moving.

Cyrus was patient when he stumbled a few times and was understanding when he refused to let go.

Some time passed. He wasn’t sure how long they were skating for, but T.J. finally felt confident to say “yes” when Cyrus asked if it was fine to let go.

The other boy released one hand, still leading. “You good?” he asked.

T.J. nodded. “You can let go of the other hand.”

Gently, Cyrus did so, skating backwards.

Still wobbly but better able to keep his balance, T.J. moved forward, slowly at first.

“I… I’m doing it,” he gushed, elated.

Cyrus looked on, proudly. “I knew you could! That’s my athlete with boundless confidence!”

T.J. blushed, almost stumbling in surprise.

Laughing, Cyrus skated towards his side. Then, he reached out and took T.J.’s hand in his.

His blush deepening, the blonde stammered out, “Y-You don’t have to hold my hand anymore. I can do it.”

Cyrus shrugged. “I know. But… I… kind of… want to…” His cheeks turned pink and it definitely wasn’t from the cold. He peeked at T.J. “Is that okay?” he asked, softly.

Heart hammering against his rib cage, T.J. tightened his hold on Cyrus’ hand. “Definitely.”

Both boys now sporting grins, they rounded the skating rink, their hands entwined.

And even after they got off the ice, briefly letting go to remove their skates so they can get themselves some hot chocolate, their hands remained in each other’s hold. 


	18. Cyrus The Fairy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Another Bex and Cyrus interaction! Bex does Cyrus’ makeup and nails and then TJ comes in with his sister Amber bc she was looking for Andi and he’s like “brUh”

“Do I have to come with you?”

“Yes. Mom asked me to babysit.”

“I’m 14! I don’t need babysitting!”

“Hush, Theodore.”

“Will you stop-.”

His sister ignored him and proceeded to skip ahead towards the salon. Groaning to himself, T.J. dragged his feet to follow.

The two had been running errands for their mother when Amber saw a pair of ladybug hair clips, found them “super cute and they’re perfect for Andi”, and bought them before taking a detour to a place called Cloud 10. 

T.J. wanted to go home but Amber refused to let him go back alone, saying that she needed him to continue carrying some of their grocery bags.

T.J. raised an eyebrow as he watched his sister pause before the door and dramatically take a deep breath before pushing it open. He followed her in.

The place was empty but not unused. They could hear the excited voice of a chattering woman, which they followed towards the back.

An Asian-looking woman, whom T.J. assumed was the owner, was busy at work on someone, talking as she ran a makeup brush over the customer’s face. She looked vaguely familiar.

“Hi Bex,” Amber greeted. “Is Andi here?”

The woman, Bex, looked up. “Amber! I didn’t hear you come in.” She pointedly looked at T.J. “Who’s this? New boyfriend?”

T.J. almost recoiled in disgust while Amber expressed her displeasure with a, “Gross! No! He’s my brother!”

“You have a brother?!”

The question came not just from Bex but also from the person on the chair, who spun around.

Immediately, T.J.’s heart sped up. “Cyrus! Hey! Wow! You look… wow!”

If T.J. had known he was going to see Cyrus that day, he would have done his hair. And dressed better (his hoodie had a pizza stain!). And worn his contacts.

He looked like a total dork whereas Cyrus looked…

Cyrus looked beautiful.

His eyes were dusted with silver and streaks of blue. His pink cheeks shined with glitter and it made his button-nose all the more prominent and cute. When he lifted a hand to scratch his cheek, seeming to be embarrassed, his silver and blue nails caught the light, shimmering under them.

“Thanks,” Cyrus replied, sheepishly.

“Doesn’t he?!” Bex practically shrieked, excitedly. “I got booked for a Sweet 16 and the theme is Fairy Land so I figured I’d practice a bit. Since Andi is busy and Buffy ran the other direction when I asked her, only Cyrus, here, was available.” She looked very proud as she gazed at the pretty boy sitting on her chair. “I think I outdid myself.”

She definitely did.

T.J. knew he wanted to imprint this image in his memory forever. Would it be too much if he asked for a picture? That wasn’t creepy, right?

“T.J., let’s go!”

He blinked before reluctantly turning to his sister. “Where?”

Amber flashed him a strange look. “I just told you, we’re going to Andi Shack.”

Oh. He must have zoned out.

“Why?”

“Because I need to see Andi and give her these hair clips? Did you space out again?” She grinned, mischievously. “Were you distracted by Cyrus? Is he that pretty?”

Yes. Yes, he was. But, he couldn’t say that. Not in front of Cyrus, the woman Bex, and his own sister.

T.J. wanted to melt into the floor. “W-What? I… C-Cyrus, she doesn’t mean-.”

By then, Bex was already laughing while Cyrus seemed to be frozen in his chair, his face red now.

Darnit, he was so cute. T.J. couldn’t help but stare again.

He  _really_ wanted a picture.

Before he knew what was happening, Amber had grabbed his hand and was pulling him towards the door.

“Wait, Cyrus-.”

The other boy lifted a hand to wave at him, smiling.  “I’ll text you later!” he called out.

T.J. could only nod.

The entire walk to Andi Shack, T.J. was grumbling complaints to himself. Amber simply ignored him, already used to such behavior.

He had no choice but to stand outside the little wooden craft shack, not wishing to witness the sickening display that was Amber shamelessly flirting with Andi.

His phone beeped and he took it out.

It was a text message from Cyrus with some images attached.

When he opened it, he was struck speechless.

There, in the little box, were photos of Cyrus in his fairy makeup. One of him smiling. One of him winking with finger guns. One with his eyes shut and lips pursed. One of him wearing the smolder.

It was like the heavens opened up to bless him with good fortune.

Before he could figure out a response, a text followed.

**_Bex said she could use some more practice. Wanna look as fabulous as me?_ **

“Amber, I’m going back to Cloud Ten!” he yelled out as he texted back:  ** _On my way._**

He was halfway back to the Salon when he realized he left the groceries outside Andi Shack.

Amber would kill him.

But, it was worth it. 

He and Cyrus took photos together in their matching Fairy makeup.

Yep. So worth it.


	19. Red Ears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hey! I was wondering if you could please do a fic about TJ shamelessly flirting with Cyrus. I saw it in a post "overly confident TJ, who flirts shamelessly with Cyrus while he blushes furiously (he likes to see how hard he can make Cyrus blush), he knows exactly what he wants and will do anything to get" anyways I would love to see TJ making cyrus blush as hard as he can. Thanks!

If there was one thing T.J. loved doing – aside from basketball and spitting out rhymes – it was making his boyfriend blush.

How could he not?

Cyrus was so incredibly cute when he blushed because it wasn’t just his face that would turn red. His ears would too! 

And it was the cutest and most endearing thing T.J. had ever seen in his entire life.

Even though they had been dating for about a year now, Cyrus still got embarrassed when T.J. was being overly sweet and flirtatious.

Just like, right now, they were in the library, studying Well, T.J. was trying to study. But, he kept getting distracted by Cyrus, who had hidden his face behind his textbook. All because T.J. said the way he scrunched his nose while reading made him look cuter than a bunny.

“Stooop, we’re supposed to be studying,” his boyfriend whined.

“But, I  _am_  studying.”

Cyrus peeked at him from above the book, flashing him a pointed look.

T.J. smirked. “I’m studying my boyfriend and figuring out how I can get him to kiss me in public.”

Immediately, the tips of Cyrus’ ears turned even redder and he hid himself behind the book again.

“People are staring,” he hissed.

T.J. looked around but no one was paying them any attention. They could definitely sneak a kiss, if they wanted.

And T.J. definitely wanted. A kiss, that is.

“Even with the book in front of your face, you’re still the most handsome guy in this entire room,” he said in a low voice. “No. In the world. No, wait, the entire universe.”

Cyrus didn’t move.

“Your handsomeness is out of this world, Cyrus.”

Finally, the book was lowered and T.J. was pleased to see that his boyfriend now resembled a ripe tomato, from the tip of his nose, down his neck, and up to the curved points of his ears.

So cute.

“If I let you kiss me, will you finally study?” Cyrus gave in with a sigh.

T.J. grinned. “All day and every day,” he cheekily replied.

Cyrus sighed again. “Fine. Come here.”

Happily, T.J. moved his chair closer to where Cyrus was sitting. He took his time, properly taking in the sight of this wonderful creature he had the honor of calling his boyfriend – his sparkling eyes, his cute nose, that adorable mole on his cheek.

How did he get so lucky? What did he do to deserve him?

“Teej?” Cyrus interrupted his musings, probably wondering why T.J. wasn’t kissing him yet.

Why wasn’t T.J. kissing him yet?

Grinning, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Cyrus’. He could feel the other boy melting into the kiss as he let out a soft giggle against T.J.’s lips. 

T.J. kept it fairly innocent and chaste but the intimate act still gave him tingles and made his heart race.

“Ahem.”

At the voice, Cyrus pulled away with a gasp, causing T.J. to groan in disappointment.

“Mr. Goodman. Mr. Kippen.”

They both looked up to see the librarian shaking her head and looking disapprovingly at them.

Oops. They got caught.

Cyrus was the first to give an apology. “Sorry, Mrs. Dabney. We’ll go back to studying now.”

The middle-aged woman still looked suspicious but because Cyrus was such a model student, she let it go. Turning around, she walked away to continue her rounds, heeled shoes clicking against the floor.

T.J. turned back to a red and embarrassed looking Cyrus, whose nose and attention are back to his book. Although, T.J. could tell that his boyfriend was still reeling from the kiss because his eyes weren’t even moving to indicate that he was reading.

Fulfilling his end of the deal, T.J. opened his science book to the chapter he needed.

A few silent minutes passed.

T.J.’s eyes began to blur. The subject bored him.

He turned his head to Cyrus, who was now heavily concentrating on his reading, teeth adorably gnawing at his lower lip.

T.J. looked around to make sure Mrs. Dabney was nowhere near before scooting his chair closer to Cyrus.

“Babe,” he called out in a whisper.

“Hmm?”

“Are you a library book?”

Cyrus tore his gaze away from his book, looking puzzled. “I’m sorry, what?”

“Are you a library book?” T.J. repeated.

Cyrus’ brow furrowed. “No? Why?”

T.J. grinned. “Because I can’t stop checking you out.”

“Teejay!”

The pencil thrown at him was worth it seeing those ears turn red. 


	20. The Girl On The Bleachers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hi!! Can you do a jealousy fic with Tyrus?? I love jealous Cyrus, especially when girls are flirting with his man. Thanks!!!

Sneakers squeaked loudly against the wooden maple, accompanied by the loud bouncing of basketballs and yells of sweaty teenage boys.

On the bleachers, Cyrus sat with Buffy, watching the players. Well, he was watching one player while Buffy had her attention on another.

“Come on, Marty!” Buffy yelled. “That shot was open! Get your head in the game!”

The player flashed her a quick but amused glance and a saucy wink before turning his attention back to the practice.

Cyrus chuckled and shook his head. “You guys just can’t contain the flirting, huh?”

Turning into a light shade of pink, Buffy huffed. “You’re one to talk, Cyrus.”

“T.J. and I don’t flirt while he’s busy practicing.”

Buffy snorted before pointing at the court. “Oh yeah? What about that?”

Cyrus turned his head to see that T.J. had slowed down as he looked in their direction. Catching Cyrus’ eye, he grinned and waved.

It was Cyrus’ turn to blush and Buffy snorted, knowingly.

As he returned the gesture and waved back at T.J., his eye caught sight of another person down on the bleachers.

Like Cyrus and Buffy, she had been showing up at the boys’ basketball team practices for the last 2 weeks. Cyrus had never seen her before so he figured she must be new to the school and may have a friend or a boyfriend on the team like they did.

But... wait… why did she just wave at T.J.?!?!

Out on the court, T.J. noticed her too and gave her a polite wave back and smile before running to catch up with the other players.

With a raised brow, Cyrus watched as the girl let out a loud dreamy (dreamy?!) sigh, her head following T.J.’s course as the teen ran up and down the court.

His stomach clenched.

Now, Cyrus was never the jealous type. There were _very_ rare instances when he was (like when he and Andi started liking Jonah at the same time back in the 7th grade and when T.J. started hanging out with Kira back in the 8th grade). 

But, he easily got over those. (Okay, Kira took a little more time but seeing as T.J. no longer hung out with her, Cyrus was relieved.)

And, he certainly did not get jealous of girls he didn’t even know, even if they clearly found his boyfriend attractive, too. In fact, a lot of girls and guys at Grant High did.

No. He was  _definitely_  not jealous. 

“Who is she?” his traitorous voice spoke out before he could stop it.

It took Buffy a few seconds to find out who he was talking about. She scrunched her brows. “I don’t know. Probably new. She’s been hanging around here.”

Cyrus already knew that. As he continued to stare at the back of the girl’s head, he couldn’t help but mentally scold himself.

He had nothing to worry about. He was just letting old insecurities take over his rational mind. Maybe this girl was just being nice.

Great, now, he just felt guilty.

“Oh, I think they’re taking a break, now,” stated Buffy.

Cyrus tore his gaze away from the unknown girl to see the players heading for their bags, including T.J.

Fulfilling his boyfriend duties, Cyrus opened his own school bag to take out the bag of granola bars he had brought for T.J. – they were the blonde’s favorites.

He and Buffy began to stand so they could greet T.J. and Marty but Cyrus’ gaze caught the girl again.

She had left her seat on the bleachers to run down the steps… heading towards where T.J. was taking a drink from his water bottle.   
  
Cyrus’ eye twitched and his hand flew to stop Buffy from moving. “Wait. Hold on.” Gently grasping her wrist, he sat them back down again.

“What’s wrong?” his best friend asked, confused.

Cyrus just continued to stare and following his gaze, Buffy realized what caught his attention.

“Oh. What’s going on over there?”

“That’s what I want to find out,” Cyrus answered, strangely calm despite the turmoil churning in his stomach.

 

* * *

 

 

When the team paused practice so they could take their break, T.J. expected Cyrus to come running down the bleachers with a treat for him, like he always did.

So, when he heard footsteps behind him, his smile widened as he spun around, ready to greet his boyfriend.

Instead, the person standing in front of him was the nervous-looking girl from the bleachers he had waved at earlier when she waved at him.

“Oh, hi,” he greeted, politely.

“Hi, T.J.,” she responded, immediately. “It’s T.J., right?”

He nodded. “Yeah, and you’re…” He wracked his brains for the right name. “Diana? You’re in my Math class.”

“Yep! That’s me! Diana! From Math class!” she giggled, nervously.

T.J. resisted the urge to roll his eyes as that was rude and she was just being friendly.

And where was Cyrus?! He said he was bringing him his favorite granola bar!

Before he could look up at the bleachers to look for him, the girl – Diana – was talking again.

“You looked great out there! I mean, all of you, guys! Grant really does have an awesome basketball team!”

T.J. grinned, always happy about any compliment about the team. “Thanks! We’ve been working our butts off so we can win the first game of the season. I hope you can come.”

Seeing the seats filled up had always given T.J. a thrill, especially if he could spot Cyrus among the crowd. Though, it was hard to miss the brunette because he always had a giant sign and yelled out the loudest when T.J. had the ball.

“I… I definitely will!” Diana replied, happily as she pushed some hair behind her ear.

“So, any reason why you’re here? Not that we don’t appreciate an audience!” He chuckled. “Some of the guys get pumped up when there’s someone watching. They like to show off.”

“Uh, no reason, really.” Diana began to fidget with a piece of curly hair hanging from her shoulder. “I just really like basketball.”

“Oh, cool. Do you play?”

Maybe he could recruit her to try out for the girls’ basketball team.

“A little.”

“Nice! You should try out for the girls’ team!”

He looked up at the bleachers, scanning until he found Cyrus and Buffy, still sitting and just… watching him. Weird. What were they waiting for? Marty was probably wondering why Buffy wasn’t paying attention to him.

Lifting a hand, he called out, “Hey, Buffy! Come down here! There’s someone you should meet! You too, Cyrus!”

He turned back to Diana, whose smile had fallen just a bit. Again, weird, but he didn’t pay it much attention.

“Buffy is in the girls’ basketball team,” he explained. “Tryouts ended a couple of weeks ago but I’m sure if you talk to her, she can put in a good word for you with the Captain and the Coach to give you a chance.” He grinned. “She and I played for the same team back in Jefferson until she made her own girls’ team and became Captain.”

“Oh, that’s nice.” Diana bit her lip. “Is she your...girlfriend?” she asked, softly.

T.J. almost recoiled at the question but before he could deny it, a loud, “No way! I have standards!”

Smirking at the approaching Buffy, he retorted, “You’re no apple of my eye either, Driscoll.”

T.J. laughed before noticing Cyrus idling behind his best friend. The blonde flashed him a questioning look, wondering why the other boy wasn’t coming over to hug him or handing over the treats.

Cyrus just smiled in response before his gaze went over to Diana.

Oh, that reminded T.J. He gestured with a hand at the girl. “Guys, this is Diana. She just transferred and she’s interested in basketball. Think you can help her out, Driscoll?”

At the sudden attention, Diana took a step back, waving her hands in front of her. “Um, I’m not really sure if I should. I’m not that good.”

“I’m sure you’re fine!” Buffy said, kindly. “With a little practice and training, you’ll be in good shape! I’ll talk to the Captain so she can talk to the coach.”

“Oh… thanks.”

Meanwhile, T.J. was getting impatient. Cyrus was barely paying him any attention. And why was he so far away?!

T.J. put his water bottle back on the bench next to his backpack before extending an arm towards Cyrus. Wrapping a hand around the other boy’s wrist, he gently pulled him over.

“Why are you so far away?” he whined, pouting as he wound his arms around him.

He could practically feel Cyrus melting in his hold.

“I, uh, didn’t want to interrupt you and your new friend,” the brunette said in a soft tone.

There was an edge to his voice. T.J. wasn’t sure if he should be amused or concerned.

“You are always welcome to interrupt me,” he replied, cheekily.

Finally, Cyrus beamed. “I brought your granola bars,” he said, raising a clear bag filled with the treat. “Couldn’t decide between Dark Chocolate Cherry or the Blueberry and Yogurt so I brought both.”

T.J. was perfectly aware that he was swooning now and didn’t really care.

“You’re the best!”

“So I’ve been told.”

“Ahem,” Buffy’s voice broke through their little bubble. “I’m gonna go see Marty. Diana, I’ll talk to you later!”

Without another word, she left.

T.J. and Cyrus were left with Diana, who had somehow turned a strange shade of red while he was paying attention to Cyrus. Weirdly, she was staring at Cyrus like he had three heads. 

Oh, he never introduced them.

“Oh, right, Diana, this is Cyrus, my boyfriend. Cy, Diana.”

T.J. turned his head to see Cyrus smiling politely.

“Hi,” the brunette greeted with a cute wave.

T.J. was once again reminded of how lucky he was.

“Boyfriend?” Diana blurted out, sounding dazed. “You’re the...boyfriend.”

Was it just him or did Cyrus’ hold on his waist tighten? He could practically feel the other boys’ fingers digging into his side through his shirt.

“That’s me. T.J. Kippen’s boyfriend.”

His tone was something T.J. had heard before. It was the same tone Cyrus would use when arguing with someone about a debunked dinosaur fact. It kind of had a hard edge and a bit… protective?

“Oh.” Diana’s mouth opened and closed before opening again. “That’s why Missy told me not to bother.” She sounded like she was talking to herself rather than to the two of them.

T.J. raised an eyebrow at that. “Is something wrong?”

“No! Not at all! I just… didn’t know you have a boyfriend.”

“And now, you do,” Cyrus stated. “I mean, uh, it’s understandable that you don’t know. ‘Cause you’re new and all. And T.J.’s really cute.”

“Y-Yeah, he is…” She blushed deeper and averted her eyes. “Um, right, uh, I think I’m gonna go now.”

“Oh, okay! Thanks for stopping by!” T.J. said.

Still looking dazed, Diana nodded and walked away.

Cyrus turned to T.J. “You know she likes you, right?”

“What? No way.”

“Yes, way! She was flirting!”

“Really?”

“Wow, honey, you really are oblivious.” Cyrus sighed. “I guess it’s not her fault that she didn’t know.”

“I don’t know why she would like me. I mean, I’m dating the cutest guy in the whole school.”

“That’s a lie because _I’m_  dating the cutest guy in the whole school.”

“No, I totally am.”

“No way.”

“Yes way.”

“Agree to disagree.” Cyrus lifted the bag of granola bars again. “Come on, you should eat before your break ends.”

They sat on the bench, pushing T.J.’s backpack to the side. Cyrus opened the bag and handed a bar of the blueberry and yogurt to T.J. and taking one of the dark chocolate and cherry for himself.

“I gotta ask, though,” T.J. said in between bites. “You’re usually pretty friendly to new people, already asking them about their life goals and dreams for the future. But, with Diana, you seemed a bit… guarded.”

Cyrus couldn’t meet his eyes. “Oh? I didn’t notice.”

T.J. stared, a smirk pulling at his lips. He scooted closer until their arms were touching. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were jealous.”

Cyrus coughed. “J-Jealous? Me? No way! Why would I be jealous? Just cause she’s pretty and seemed sweet and apparently plays basketball and… I’m not helping my case, am I?”

He could hear the hint of insecurity in that answer and T.J. had to sigh.

“Hey, you know you have nothing to be jealous about, right? I like you, Cyrus. No one else.”

“I know that! It’s just…” The brunette took a bite of his granola bar.

T.J. nudged his arm with an elbow. “But… I get it. You know, I’m not the only gay guy in this school who likes you. And I’m pretty sure there’s a couple of girls who do, too.”

Cyrus blushed. As always, his boyfriend was oblivious to the fact that he was handsome and a total heartbreaker. T.J. was one lucky dude.

“I’m sorry. I must sound like such a possessive boyfriend.”

“It’s okay. I like it. Reminds me of how lucky I am that you chose me.”

Cyrus blushed. “You’re a sap.”

“And you’re cute.”

“Just eat your granola bar!”

T.J. obeyed, happily sinking his teeth into the treat his boyfriend brought just for him.

And if Cyrus stuck to his side much closer than usual and even gave him a sweet kiss before he had to go back to practice, T.J. had no complaints


	21. Tyler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you please do another Kid!Tyrus fic like Bright. Kid!Tyrus makes me so soft uwu uwu uwu Thanks!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve decided to use this opportunity to write a prequel to “Renewal Of Vows”. (https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934220)

The sand was warm under his crossed legs and stuck to his skin like they were made of glue. Six-year-old Cyrus liked the feel of it, giggling to himself as he made his Velociraptor toy chase his triceratops.

“Rawrrr, I’m gonna eat you, Mr. Triceratops!” he squealed before deepening his voice, “Noooo, you can’t! I have a daughter!” He made his voice high again, “Then, I’ll eat her too!”

He made the two dinosaurs chase each other until Mr. Triceratops fell into quicksand but was saved by Mrs. Apatosaurus who scared off the mean Mr. Velociraptor.

“Thank you, Mrs. Apatosaurus!  _Anytime, Mr. Triceratops!_ Do you and your family want to have dinner with my family? We’re having maple leaves!  _We’d love to join you!”_

“Cy! Cy! Cy!”

Cyrus looked up to see his best friend in the world Tyler running towards him, lunch box in his hand.

The little boy lit up. “Tyler! Where were you?! You missed Mr. Velociraptor almost eat Mr. Triceratops!”

The blonde-haired boy clambered up on the sandbox and sat next to him. “Did he eat him?”

“Of course not! Mrs. Apatosaurus saved him and now they’re having dinner together.” He gestured to the little set up he made of a nice family dinner of the two dinosaurs’ families. “Do you want to be Mrs. Apatosaurus?”

“Sure!”

Tyler moved closer to the Apatosaurus family.

For the next few minutes, with the other kids around them paying them no mind, the two boys played with the dinosaurs. They let them eat dinner, make small talk, and even have a food fight before Mr. Triceratops’ family decided they wanted to go home.

Then, side-by-side, they opened their lunchboxes to get their snacks before they had to go back inside to do more kindergarten stuff. Cyrus shared his Tupperware of blueberries with Tyler and Tyler split his chocolate-chocolate chip muffin with Cyrus.

“Oh, cool, mom gave me a ring pop!” Tyler took out the wrapped candy. It was blueberry flavored.

Cyrus felt a little jealous. He wasn’t allowed to eat much candy (his mom said it would give him cavities). He tried not to show his envy as Tyler opened the package and took out the ring pop. It glistened in the sun, looking so sweet and yummy.

Then, to his surprise, Tyler handed him the candy. “Do you want to get married?” he asked.

Cyrus blinked. “Huh?”

Tyler lowered his eyes to look at the sand, almost shyly. 

“I saw it on T.V. last night. It looked fun. And I asked my dad why people get married and he said it’s because they love each other and want to be together forever. That’s why he married mom. So, I want to be together forever with you, Cy!”

That must be why his mom and dad got married too. Even though they always fought (they didn’t know that Cyrus knew, it was a secret), but they’ll always be together forever.

Happily, Cyrus nodded. “Sure! That sounds like fun!”

He wanted to be together with Tyler forever and ever, too! He was his best friend!

He took the ring pop and slid it on his pointer finger. It was a little loose so he curled his finger over it so it wouldn’t fall off.

Beside him, Tyler looked so happy. “I’m gonna go ask someone to be the priest! Oh, maybe Timmy can do it!”

Without another word, Tyler got up and started running. Cyrus let him go, knowing that he was going to come back with the kid whose dad was a pastor or something.

Feeling a little daring, Cyrus lifted the candy up to his lips and licked, tasting the sweet flavor followed by the sourness. He felt a little guilty because he technically wasn’t allowed to have it, but Tyler gave it to him. It would be rude not too.

Soon, Tyler came back, another blonde boy with him, who looked confused.

“Here’s Timmy! Come on! Let’s get married!”

“Okay!”

They took a moment to arrange the dinosaur toys properly, as they were witnesses to this momentous occasion. 

A few of the girls heard about their plans to get married and came by, holding flowers they plucked from the playground. They gave some to Cyrus and Tyler too, telling them that all brides hold flowers but since they were both boys, they both got to have some.

Facing each other, Timmy began. “Um… I’m not really sure what to say,” he said, confused.

Tyler frowned. “Well, what does your dad say when people get married?”

Timmy took a moment to think before nodding. “Okay. I now pronounce you husband and wife!”

“But, we’re both boys,” Cyrus interrupted, glad that he remembered a husband was usually a boy and a wife was a girl.

“Fine.” Timmy cleared his throat. “I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the bride.”

A moment of silence. A beat or two. No one else talked.

Finally, Tyler broke the silence with, “That’s it?”

Timmy shrugged. “Yeah. Can I go now? No one’s on the swing and it’s my turn.”

Without waiting for an answer, he left.

The girls watching left, too.

“Huh, I thought it was going to be longer,” said Tyler, confused before shrugging. “Oh, well. Can I kiss you now?”

Cyrus scrunched his eyebrows. “We have to kiss?”

“Yeah, that’s what I saw on T.V.”

“Oh. Okay!”

Smiling happily, Tyler leaned forward and kissed his nose. Cyrus giggled, his nose twitching. It was his favorite kind of kiss, his parents did it to him all the time.  

Now that the wedding was over, the two boys sat back down in the sandbox with the dinosaurs. Cyrus put the ring back in its wrapper and put it in his lunchbox for later (so he could ask his mom for permission to eat it.)

They still had some time before recess ended and they had to go back in so they started building some houses for the dinosaurs.

“Hey, can I marry you for real when we grow up?” Tyler randomly asked, as he decorated Mrs. Apatosaurus’ house.

“Really? You want to?” Cyrus asked.

“Yeah! We’ll have a big house and a giant swimming pool!”

A giant swimming pool?! That sounded awesome!

“Can we have a pet dolphin, too?” he asked, eagerly. “He can live in the pool!”

“Yeah! What should we name him?”

Cyrus paused to think for a moment. “Flipper!”

“Awesome name! I like it!”

“Me too!”

They continued to play, making plans for their future house. They were going to have a game room and room just for Cyrus’ dinosaur collection and the kitchen will have nothing but cookies, muffins, and candy.

When recess was over, the teacher called out to everyone and they all went back inside to do some art. They were making houses out of glue and popsicle sticks. Tyler made their future house, pointing out where the swimming pool with Flipper would be, the game room, Cyrus’ dinosaur room, and their kitchen full of snacks.

It was better than the house Cyrus made but Tyler told him that could be their summer home.

Before they knew it, school was done for the day.

Hand-in-hand, the two boys made their way out of the school to wait for their parents, their hands swinging between them. Cyrus hummed a little song under his breath.

Today was a lot of fun!

“Hey… um… I have something to tell you,” Tyler suddenly spoke.

Cyrus gave him a questioning look. “What is it?” he asked.

Tyler looked sad all of a sudden. Cyrus didn’t like it when his best friend was sad.

“Tyler!”

They both turned their heads to see Tyler’s mom waving as she walked up to them.

Quickly, Tyler turned to him, looking panicked. “You’re the best friend I’ve ever had,” he said, quickly. “And the best husband. Okay?”

Confused, Cyrus nodded, anyway. “And you’re the best friend and best husband I’ve ever had, too!” He pulled at the other boy’s hand. “Are you okay, Tyler?”

The blonde boy smiled, but it didn’t look real. “Yeah.” Then, he let go of Cyrus’ hand and gave him a tight bear hug. “I’ll miss you.”

Cyrus hugged back just as tight. “I’ll miss you, too! I’ll see you on Monday!”

Tyler let go just as his mom reached them.

She greeted Cyrus before taking Tyler’s hand and leading him away. Tyler turned his head back to look at him.

Cyrus waved at him and the other boy waved back.

They continued waving at each other until Tyler was in his mom’s car and they drove away.

 

* * *

 

That Monday, Cyrus arrived at kindergarten with a box of cookies and a watermelon-flavored ring pop for Tyler. 

He hoped that his best friend and husband was feeling better, but if he wasn’t, Cyrus had these treats for him! And he would even play whatever game Tyler wanted that day!

But, class started and Tyler didn’t come. Cyrus figured he might be sick.

He brought the box of cookies and ring pop everyday for a week.

But... Tyler never came back to school.

Everyday, Cyrus waited and waited and waited...

He finally asked his teacher about it, one day, and she told him the truth.

Tyler had moved. He didn’t even say goodbye.

And Cyrus cried, not understanding the hurt in his chest that wouldn’t go away for a long time.

Eventually, he learned to go through the rest of kindergarten and first grade without his best friend. Then, he met Buffy and Andi in the second grade and found his new best friends. 

Soon, the blonde boy who shared his snacks with him, played dinosaurs with him, and married him on the playground became but a distant yet fond memory.

Who would have thought he would meet him again, years later, on the playground, going by the name of T.J.?


	22. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Do you think you could do a tyrus fanfic where Cryus has freckles and he usually covers them with makeup but today was a lazy Sunday so he decides not to put on makeup but then during some time of the day Tj knocks on the door and Cryus opens it, forgetting that his freckles are visible and Tj sees them, You can finish the rest! Ty! ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As a person with no freckles, I tried my best!

It was a nice lazy Sunday. His mom and step-dad were out and he had the house to himself. Dressed in an old pair of gym shorts and a plain gray t-shirt, Cyrus lazily plopped himself in front of the living room T.V., going through movies and show choices on Netflix. He spent ten minutes just doing this, not entirely sure what he was in the mood for.

As he was contemplating between a whale documentary or binging “Queer Eye” for the hundredth time, the doorbell suddenly rang.

For a moment, Cyrus considered not answering it. It was his lazy day. He didn’t even have his phone near him, as he wanted this to be a day doing absolutely nothing.

But, when a second ring sounded out, he sighed before pushing himself off the couch. He shuffled to the door in only his socks.

Pulling the door open, he stated, “Yes, can I help-.”

Cyrus froze.

On his doorstep, T.J. stood, smiling and holding a plastic bag of something.

“Hey!” the blonde greeted.

“T.J. Hi. Um, what are you doing here?” Cyrus managed, suddenly feeling self-conscious in his old clothes. His lazy clothes. He crossed his arms over his chest.

Oblivious to Cyrus’ turmoil about his appearance, T.J. raised the bag in his hand.

“So, my parents are defrosting the fridge and we’ve got some leftover ice cream. Figured we could share them? I mean, if you’re not busy, that is.”

“I’m not,” Cyrus replied, smiling. “Busy, that is. I’m just having a lazy day.”

T.J. chuckled. “I can see that.” He peered at Cyrus’ face. “I didn’t know you had freckles.”

Cyrus’ hands flew to his face.

He wasn’t wearing any makeup! Normally, he wore a little foundation and concealer to cover up his freckles.

He hated them. They made him look like he had faded chickenpox that never went away. The dots were scattered all over his nose and cheeks. The kids back in first grade used to take a marker to his face and connect the dots.

As soon as he had turned the big one-two, he begged his mother to let him cover them up. After much persuading, begging, and puppy eyes, she finally agreed.

As far as he was concerned, his freckles didn’t exist.

Except, they did.

And, now, T.J. knows about them.

With a hand still on his face, he stepped aside. “Um, come on in. Make yourself at home. Would you excuse me?”

Without waiting for T.J.’s response, Cyrus hightailed it out of there and ran upstairs. First things first, he changed out of his old clothes into something decent – a plain blue shirt and comfortable jeans. In the bathroom, he washed his face and brushed his teeth. Then, taking the bottles of foundation and concealer, he carefully covered up the freckles.

Deeming himself ready, he went back downstairs.

T.J. was sitting on the couch. A tub of chocolate and vanilla ice cream sat on the coffee table. He looked up when Cyrus came in, but his smile suddenly dipped into a confused frown.

“You didn’t have to get all made up, it’s a lazy Sunday. You should be comfortable.”

Cyrus shrugged. “You’re a guest, I didn’t want to look like a bum next to you.”

“You look great, either way.”

Blushing, Cyrus thanked him then excused himself to get bowls and spoons for their ice cream.

After heaping scoops of the ice cream and placing the carton in the freezer so it wouldn’t melt, the two boys settled into the couch to watch “Queer Eye”. T.J. had never seen the show before and was curious and Cyrus was more than happy to watch it with him.

Halfway through the second episode, Cyrus couldn’t help but feel eyes on him. And since there was only one person in the house with him…

“What is it?” he asked, turning his head to look at the other boy.

T.J.’s brows were scrunched, lips pursed to the side. Cyrus would laugh at how comical the blonde looked if he wasn’t so curious as to why he was staring in the first place?

“Is there something on my face?” Cyrus asked.

“Just… imagining what sort of shapes your freckles make,” he stated. “I didn’t get a good enough look earlier.”

Cyrus felt himself freeze, shame and insecurity taking over once again. He wanted to run. He wanted to hide.

Of all people, T.J. was the last person he expected to make fun of him.

“They’re like stars,” T.J. continued, still staring.

Cyrus blinked, unsure of what he just heard. “Stars?” he echoed.

“Yeah. You have stars on your face. And they can have the coolest shapes. You know, like constellations. I like looking at those sometimes. I can spot Orion and Ursa Major in a heartbeat.”

Cyrus’ stomach filled with butterflies, and not just because T.J. started talking about astronomy. “You… like my freckles?”

T.J. smiled. “Yeah.”

“Like… actually  _like_ them?”

And, T.J…. blushed. “I think they’re really cute,” he admitted, shyly.

T.J. liked his freckles, Cyrus’ most hated feature about his face.

T.J. liked his face.

A burst of courage exploded inside him and before he knew it, he was on his feet.

“Um, excuse me. You can keep going with the episode. I’ll just… be a minute.”

And with that, Cyrus ran back upstairs.

Five minutes later, he was back and without a single word about his absence, just settled himself on the couch next to the blonde.

T.J. was staring again, his eyes sparkling with glee and excitement.

“Your freckles are back,” he stated, happily.

Cyrus nonchalantly shrugged. “It’s a lazy Sunday, I shouldn’t be wearing makeup. You don’t mind, do you?”

T.J. immediately shook his head. “Not at all!” He brought his face closer to Cyrus’.

The brunette’s heart was now beating a thousand times a minute that he wondered if T.J. could hear it too.

T.J. tilted his head to the side, contemplatively. “I think I see a heart on your face.”

And Cyrus blushed.

Maybe the freckles weren’t so bad. Especially since T.J. could only see stars.


	23. Buffy In The Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hey if you are still taking requests, can you do one where tyrus fight over something silly (they are a couple already) so they ask the rest (andi, buffy, jonah, amber and maybe marty) for their opinion and like they made them take sides. I hope you understand what i meant😂 fix it please

“Cyrus.”

Buffy’s eye twitched.

“Cyrus, come on. Is it really that big of a deal?”

Noisily, the brunette sipped on his milkshake, stubbornly refusing to answer. 

“I didn’t say you were wrong or anything!”

Finally, Cyrus swallowed his drink before clearing his throat. “Buffy, please tell T.J. that I’m not talking to him until he admits he’s wrong and misguided.”

“What was wrong with what I said?!”

Buffy wanted to slam her head on the table. 

“Guys, please don’t bring me into this,” she begged. 

All she wanted was a nice afternoon at The Spoon with baby taters and milkshakes. Was that too much to ask?!

“Heeeey.” A jovial Andi bounced to their booth, Jonah and Amber behind her, and slid into the seats. “What’s up?”

Neither of the boys beside her answered but Buffy gave them her best pleading face. “Please save me.”

“What’s going on?” Amber asked.

Buffy wanted to die.

The question spurned incoherent explanations from the boys.

“T.J. said the third movie was better than the first-.”

“Cyrus thinks I’m wrong because I like the third movie more-.”

“He is clearly wrong-.”

“I just like it more!”

“He said I didn’t know what I was talking about!”

“I didn’t mean it like that!”

“TELL HIM!” the two chorused.

Buffy could see the moment regret dawned upon Andi, Jonah, and Amber for joining them. Marty got lucky that he had practice that day. 

“Wait, hold up, what’s going on?” Andi asked, confused.

Buffy sighed. “They’re arguing about Jurassic Park.”

“The movie?” 

“Yes!”

“We were trying to pick a movie for movie night and T.J. said the third movie was better than the first one!” Cyrus whined.

“Because it’s the one I watched the most when I was little!” T.J. defended. “I never said you were wrong!”

“You said the first one bores you!”

“Well, it’s kinda boring, babe-.”

“You lost the right to call me ‘babe’ when you disrespected the first Jurassic Park!”

“Cyrus, that’s so unfair!”

“Kill me,” Buffy groaned.

“Just admit that you’re wrong about the movie, Teej.”

“I can’t say that I like something when I don’t! And the third movie really was better!”

“Okay, stop!” Buffy finally had enough. “I’ve been listening to this argument for twenty minutes! Can’t you both just decide that both movies are good and bad in their own ways and move on?”

“Guys, it’s really not worth arguing over,” Andi said, a little more kindly. 

“But-,” Cyrus began before stopping. Biting his lip, he looked over Buffy’s head at T.J. 

The blonde wore his saddest pout. 

They could all see the moment Cyrus’ heart melted.

“Okay, fine,” he finally said. “I’m sorry.”

“Me too,” T.J. said, smiling as he reached out to hold his hand (nearly knocking over Buffy’s milkshake). “Look, if you’d rather watch the first movie, we will, okay? I just want to spend time with you.”

Cyrus smiled. “I suppose the third movie has its good points, as well. Why don’t we watch that after the first one?”

“Sounds like a plan, babe.”

“What about the second movie?” Jonah randomly asked.

“It’s awful,” the two replied together.

Buffy rolled her eyes as the two happily swooned that they agreed. Next thing she knew, Cyrus was climbing over her lap to get to T.J. so he could sit next to his boyfriend. 

“Finally, some peace!”

Happily, she sipped on her milkshake and reached out for a baby tater.

All was well.

“Good thing you guys weren’t arguing about High School Musical or something,” Jonah randomly said.

“First one is the best.”

“I love Senior Year.”

There was a moment of silence.

Buffy groaned as her head hit her folded arms. “Oh no.”


	24. A Vampire Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: I’m not sure if you have read Tj’s playlist but Tj jokes about being a vampire often and so does the rest of the GHC, what if after Cyrus and Tj get together he gently puts his teeth on Cyrus’ neck and pranks Buffy and Andi that he’s drinking Cyrus’ blood and is gonna “turn him” 😂 i would love to see their reaction, please write something similar to this

Andi and Buffy were on their way to Cyrus’ house for movie night. It was their first one in so long. Ever since Cyrus got a boyfriend, he’d been spending all his time with said boyfriend and not much time with either of them.

They didn’t mind it so much but Cyrus was theirs first! T.J. should get in line.

So when Cyrus suggested movie night at his dad’s place, GHC only, they jumped at the opportunity and took it upon themselves to get all of Cyrus’ favorite snacks.

“You bought the Cheetos puffs, right? Not the regular ones?”

“Yes, Andi. And you got the barbecue chips?”

“Of course! I know Cyrus said he’ll take care of drinks but I bought some fizzy pops anyway.”

“This is going to be the best movie night ever!”

Excitedly, the two girls walked up the path to Cyrus’ front door. They were about to knock when they heard a frightening and ear-piercing scream… from Cyrus.

Alarmed, they forgot all proper decorum and burst into the door (Cyrus said he left it open for them). They rushed in, running into the living room.

“Cyrus, are you okay?!” Andi called out.

“What happened?! Are you hurt?!” Buffy cried.

The girls froze.

There, on the couch, laid Cyrus, looking shocked. And hovering above him was T.J. with his teeth in the other boy’s neck. Two sharp fangs protruded from his lips.

Mouths open, the girls continued to stand there, staring at the bizarre and horrifying scene in front of them. 

“H-Hey, guys,” Cyrus greeted as he gently pushed T.J. off of him and sat up. 

The blonde boy pouted in disappointment.

“What’s going on?!” Buffy shrieked. “What is up with the fangs?!”

Chuckling, T.J. reached up and removed said fangs from his teeth. “Cyrus got me these. I’m a vampire, remember?” 

Andi giggled as Buffy raised a confused eyebrow.

“I just wanted to test them out and try sucking Cyrus’ blood,” he continued as he picked up a box on the table and putting the fake fangs inside before shutting it. “Until you two interrupted.”

Beside him, Cyrus rolled his eyes, fondly. “I guess you’ll never know what my blood tastes like.”

“There will be other days to turn you into a vamp, babe.”

“Okay! We don’t need to know any more of what you two kids get up to when we’re not around,” Buffy said, quickly before raising the bag of treats in her hand. “Cy, movie night?”

“And that’s my cue to leave,” T.J. announced standing up and grabbing his box of fangs. 

He leaned down and pressed his lips to Cyrus’ in a goodbye kiss. The other boy practically sighed. 

As much as they gave him flack for it, Andi and Buffy couldn’t help but smile at how happy their best friend looked. 

T.J. kissed Cyrus’ nose one last time before straightening up. “Ladies,” he tilted his head as he walked past them towards the front door. 

As all three settled in on the couch, surrounded by pillows and blankets with Netflix on the T.V., Andi turned to Cyrus with a smirk. 

“Vampire fangs?” she teased.

Cyrus blushed. “I thought it was funny!”

“So… you’re saying you have a vampire thing,” Buffy stated.

“I do  _not_  have a vampire thing!”

“Oh?” Andi giggled. “Then why is your last ‘Recently Watched’  _“Mom’s Got A Date With A Vampire”_?

“It’s a classic!”

Andi and Buffy flashed each other looks before turning to him. “You have a vampire thing,” they chorused.

Groaning, Cyrus buried himself under a blanket, his cheeks flaming red.

Teasing their friend was just another service they provide. 


	25. Gratitude List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Prompt where TJ makes a list of things he loves in Cyrus (inspired by fanfic where Cyrus do a list reasons why TJ would hate him)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is not as amazing as that beautiful fic but I tried!

“Today, we are learning about gratitude.”

T.J. tried not to let Mrs. Frankel’s voice soothe him into a nap. It wasn’t that he found her class boring – Ethics was, in fact, quite an interesting elective – but he had a Math quiz that morning and had spent all night studying.

He still wasn’t an A student in Math, but at least he was getting help from a specialized tutor. However, studying by himself often took a toll on his energy.

Absentmindedly, he tried to take notes on the virtues of gratitude, its healing effects on your mental health, and blah blah blah.

“Your assignment is to pick a person in your life, it can be anyone you want as long as they are someone you interact with so no celebrities, and write a list of ten things you are grateful for about them. You have until Friday.”

The bell rang and all the students, including T.J., packed up their things and headed out to their next class.

T.J. had a free period so he quickly dropped by his locker before making his way to the library.

Not feeling like doing his History essay or the vocabulary reviewer, T.J. figured he might as well get a head start on his Ethics assignment.

He took out a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote, “10 Things I’m grateful for about…”

He tapped his pencil against his chin. Someone in his life and ten things he was grateful for about them.

He could write about his mom. God knows his single mom had sacrificed so much to give him a good life. But, that seemed so predictable. He was pretty sure a bunch of other people were gonna write about their moms.

His basketball coach? The man taught him everything he knew and gave T.J. the confidence he needed to be a good captain. And basketball was his life, after all.

“Hey.”

He looked up and smiled as Cyrus slid into the seat across from him. The other boy had a free period at this time too so they always did homework together.

“You look pained,” Cyrus observed. “What are you working on?”

T.J. sighed. “Just homework for Ethics. It’s not bad, I’m just trying to figure out who to write about.”

“What’s the assignment?”

“Find a person in my life and write ten things I’m grateful for about them.”

“Oh, fun. Do you have anyone in mind?”

“I thought about my mom. Maybe my coach. But, I dunno.”

Cyrus flashed a kind smile at him. “I’m sure you’ll figure it out. There’s a lot of great people around you, Teej. Including me!” he added, jokingly. “I’m sure you could write tons about me! I’m a delight!”

T.J. felt his mood lift a little. Cyrus always managed to make him smile, even when he was stressing out like this.

He couldn’t get through most of his days without the other boy and he was so thankful he was in his life.

And, just like that, a light bulb went off in his head.

“I think I know who to write about,” he stated, grinning.

Cyrus beamed. “See? You’re a smart guy, you got this assignment!” He went back to his own homework.

Meanwhile, T.J. pressed his pencil against the paper and began to write.

**10 Things I’m grateful for about Cyrus Goodman**

_1\. He knows when something is bothering me and asks how I am.  
2\. He makes me smile when I really need it._

 

* * *

 

For the next three days, T.J. added more things to his list.

When Cyrus waited for him after school so they could walk home together.

_3\. He always makes sure I’m not lonely._

When Cyrus checked his math homework for him.

_4\. He pushes me to do my best._

When Cyrus showed him a sample of the sign he made for his next basketball game.

_5\. He supports me._

When Cyrus brought him an extra muffin and a bottle of orange juice for breakfast because he had early morning basketball practice.

_6\. He makes sure I take care of myself._

When Cyrus never failed to say “hi” to him in the hallways.

_7\. He brightens up my day for no reason._

Whenever Cyrus would brush his hand against his as they walked side-by-side.

_8\. He makes me feel like I’m on top of the world._

Whenever Cyrus smiled at him.

_9\. He makes me happy._

When Cyrus texted, “Love ya!”

_10\. He reminds me why I’m grateful to wake up everyday._

Mrs. Frankel handed back all their papers on gratitude that Monday.

When she reached him, she gave him a proud smile and a pat on the back. On his paper was a big red “A” and a short note that said, “So genuine and sweet. An amazing job, T.J.! I’m proud of you!”

He was still holding on to it when he met up with Cyrus for free period.

“What’s that?” Cyrus asked, pointing at the paper.

T.J. smiled, shyly. “My assignment on gratitude.”

“Oh, right! Who did you decide on?”

Feeling a burst of courage, T.J. handed the paper over.

As Cyrus read it, his face slowly but surely began to turn a cute shade of pink.

“This is... really sweet,” he breathed out when he finished reading. “Thank you, T.J.”

T.J. shook his head as he took his paper back. 

“No,” he said, slipping a hand into Cyrus’ and linking their fingers together. “Thank you, Cyrus.”

Cyrus’ blush deepened. He didn’t remove his hand from T.J.’s hold. 


	26. Loud Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can you write a fic about Cyrus being deaf and TJ tries hard to learn sign language just for him and Libby is there to help them.

T.J. swallowed the nervous lump in his throat before forcing his legs forward, heading for the lone picnic table where a cute brunette sat, doing his homework. With a shaky hand, he tapped the boy’s shoulder.

Cyrus turned his head and lit up when he saw him, lifting a hand to say “hello”. T.J. returned the wave and gestured to the empty seat next to the boy.

Cyrus nodded and scooted over to give him room.

As soon as he was settled, one of the first things T.J. took out of his bag was a pad of paper and a pen. He quickly scribbled on it and showed it to Cyrus.

**“How are you?”**

Cyrus placed the tips of his hand to his chin before extending it. 

 _“Good.”_  He pointed at T.J.  _“You”_

T.J. mirrored his sign from earlier before going back to his pad of paper and scribbling.

**“I have a question for you.”**

Cyrus read it and nodded, allowing him to continue.

**“Are you free tomorrow?”**

Smiling, Cyrus nodded then signed,  _“Why?”_

T.J. wrote one thing on the pad of paper:  **“Lunch with me?”**

Cyrus enthusiastically nodded his head and T.J. resisted the urge to jump up and dance in celebration.

Tomorrow was a big day. He had his work cut out for him but he was sure he could do this.

 

* * *

 

“Why can’t I get this?!” T.J. practically screamed.

Across from him, Libby flashed him a sympathetic look. She was Cyrus’ friend who was also in T.J.’s math class and she had been helping him learn ASL for two weeks now. T.J. felt bad sometimes that he could only communicate with her via writing or texting but she could read lips pretty well so it really helped.

“It’s okay,” she spoke out loud, which she rarely did but he appreciated all the same. “Try again.”

Another thing was that she was really patient with him.

Sighing to himself, he nodded at her.

She picked up a flashcard and showed it to him. It took him a second but he moved his hands to, hopefully, the right sign. Libby nodded and picked up another one.

This went on for another half hour and T.J. stumbled a few times, signing the wrong thing or unable to remember the sign for a phrase or word.

He had less than 24 hours to learn his whole speech to Cyrus and he felt wholly unprepared. Plus, he wanted to at least hold a conversation with the boy without having to resort to paper or his phone. He preferred looking at Cyrus when talking to him.

At the end of their lesson, T.J. sighed. He was still feeling unconfident. How could he think he could do this? Cyrus would be so disappointed. Cyrus would never say “yes” to him if he couldn’t even talk to him.

Libby tapped his arm to get his attention. She made a few a signs and he scrunched his brows to interpret what she was saying.

_“You will be okay.”_

He smiled at her. “Thank you,” he said out loud while signing.

She nodded and spoke again, “He will appreciate it. I promise.”

Giving him a quick hug, she bid him goodbye and was on her way. To T.J.’s knowledge, she had a date with Jonah but took the time to meet up with him. He would get her a present one of these days. Maybe some new craft supplies.

But, for now, he had to go home and study some more.

 

* * *

 

Time with Cyrus was always pretty quiet. But, it wasn’t a dead silence. More of a comfortable one.   
  


Cyrus rarely spoke, but he loved to laugh. Little chuckles and giggles when something amused him – and something always was. T.J. loved to hear it.

Ten minutes into their lunch, T.J. was able to have a decent conversation with him about the weather, current events, and even the price of hot lunch. 

Admittedly, he struggled a little but Cyrus was understanding and never made a face when T.J. had to resort to paper when he couldn’t remember a sign.

So, lunch went well.

“Want to go for a walk?” T.J. asked while signing.

Cyrus nodded.

They walked side-by-side in silence, the back of T.J.’s hand brushing Cyrus’. He had been tempted many times to take that hand in his own and intertwine their fingers. But, he wasn’t sure how Cyrus would react.

What if he pulled his hand away?

A nudge on his shoulder broke through his thoughts.

Cyrus signed,  _“What’s wrong? You look sad.”_

He made a sad face and T.J. couldn’t help but chuckle at how cute it was.

“I’m not,” T.J. said before realizing that he wasn’t signing.

Gently placing a hand on Cyrus’ arm, he made him stop walking. The boy flashed him a questioning look.

Taking a deep breath, T.J. began to sign and talk at the same time.

“I need to tell you something,” he began.

Cyrus signed,  _“Okay.”_

T.J. took a deep breath again before his hands moved in unsure but determined signs.

“When I first met you, I thought you were rude because you didn’t reply to my ‘hello’.”

Cyrus frowned at that.

“They told me later on that it was because you couldn’t hear me. You didn’t see me. So you didn’t hear me.”

Cyrus chuckled and nodded.  _“I remember,”_  he signed.

T.J. swallowed and kept going before he forgot anything else. 

“When we actually talked for the first time and got to know you, I realized that you’re fun to be with and you have a lot of cool stories and you’re just so… kind… and amazing. You’re one of my best friends.”

Cyrus’ cheeks turned red and he briefly looked down at the ground.

T.J. waited until he lifted his head to continue looking at him. To continue hearing him out.

T.J.’s hands shook as he continued. “What I’m trying to say is that… I like you. A lot.”

Silence.

Cyrus didn’t sign anything, only continued to look at T.J.

The blonde couldn’t help but wondered if maybe he signed it wrong or said something else and that Cyrus didn’t actually understand anything he said.

Finally, Cyrus raised his hands and began to speak, Your signing has gotten better.

Now, it was T.J. who blushed. “I asked Libby to teach me,” he signed. “I’m not… perfect at it yet. But… I wanted to be able to talk to you in your own language. I wanted to tell you that I like you in the way that you know.”

Cyrus smiled.  _“Thank you.”_

When he didn’t sign anything else, T.J. began to get nervous.

“Um… so… you don’t have to like me back or anything-,” he paused when Cyrus shook his head, waving his hands frantically.

The boy took a deep breath and, taking T.J.’s hand, he opened his mouth to speak, “I like you too, T.J.”

Hearing Cyrus’ voice say the words out loud made T.J.’s heart race as joy bubbled inside him. Letting out the breath he had been holding, he pulled the other boy to him and wrapped him in a hug. Cyrus happily returned it, squeezing the taller boy’s middle as he did so.

His emotions were all mixture of joy, relief, some nervousness, and just pure adoration for the boy in his arms.

Cyrus liked him back. He had a chance. And he swore to always make him happy.

Regretfully, he had to pull away to sign his next words. 

“I want to learn more,” he said, his hands shaky and unsure. “I want to keep studying and learning how to talk to you so that one day, I can talk to you all the way without using paper.”

Cyrus’ eyes sparkled. “I’ll help you,” he signed and spoke. 

Then, he went on his tiptoes and pressed a kiss to T.J.’s cheek.

T.J.’s heart fluttered and he slipped a hand into Cyrus’, linking their fingers together. Side-by-side, they continued on their walk.

It was silent but the way Cyrus tightened his hold and the occasional kisses that T.J. pressed to Cyrus’ head spoke volumes. 


	27. Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: If you're still doing writing prompts- Could you do a fix-it for what happened with Kira? Like,, maybe have Kira be redeemed, have TJ and Cyrus forgive each other? Fluff and Angst?? Like angst is good too, just as long as it has a happy ending hjkhsjkjkhk (Maybe even an awkward dance!! Idk haha)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is super late and I’m not entirely sure which part it’s referring to so I’ll go with the scene at the party. 
> 
> I decided to do something a little different by writing in Kira’s point of view. She’s an interesting character and the fact that she didn’t get a redemption arc is what stands out. So, I tried to get into her head a little. She’s still Kira here, and she’s not completely redeemed, but these are her thoughts.

“Why do you do that?”

Kira frowned. “Do what?”

“Make me pick?” T.J. turned away from her to look at the awkwardly dancing boy in front of them. “Cyrus never made me pick.”

That sent a crack through her heart. Another reminder that what they had was pure illusion.

She truly liked T.J. Yes, at first, she was just using him. But, he was genuinely a nice guy. And he treated her well. His friendship was genuine unlike everyone else who only seemed to tolerate her because they knew she could ruin them, if she wanted to.

But, she also knew that if given the chance to choose, T.J. would never choose her. T.J. never felt the way he felt for Cyrus towards her.

And, it sucked. Big time.

She hated being second to everything.

She most especially hated being second to  _Cyrus_.

But, as she watched T.J. only have eyes for the boy on the dance floor, she knew that she lost before she even got to play.

“You really like him,” she stated matter-of-factly.

T.J.’s head swiveled over to her in shock. “What?”

She rolled her eyes. “You like him. That’s clear. So why are you here with me? Why did you make it seem like you picked me the first time when it was obvious that you wanted to be with him?”

T.J.’s mouth fell open. “I…”

“You’re scared,” she stated. “All because of me. And the things I said.”

The blonde’s silence only confirmed it all.

An invisible hand wrapped around her heart and squeezed until she could barely breathe.

“Go,” she managed.

T.J.’s brow furrowed. “What?”

“Just go, T.J.! He’s right there. Just go!”

“What are you saying? I don’t get you! First, you make me pick. Now, you’re telling me to go. What are you trying to say?!”

“I’m trying to say I’m sorry, okay?! I’m sorry!”

The people around them stopped whatever they were doing and turned to them.

Kira normally basked in the spotlight but not like this. Not with their judging eyes and their curiosity at this ridiculous display.

She made the mistake of looking towards where Cyrus stood with his friends.

He was staring at her. Not unkindly. Almost worried, in fact. And that was the problem. The boy was too kind. No matter how hard she tried to bring out his mean side, to ruin him in T.J.’s eyes, the boy never faltered. He was far too kind and Kira could not compete with kindness.

She didn’t want his pity.

She turned to T.J., steeling her gaze even as she crumbled inside.

“My way of life has always been that if I want something, I take it, no matter what,” she said. She glanced at Cyrus before turning back to the blonde in front of her. “I think you should start doing that.”

Without another word, she pushed past the crowd and stalked out the door. She didn’t want to be there anymore.

For the rest of the weekend, she didn’t text T.J. He didn’t text her either. She realized that before, it had always been her who made the first move. It had always been her to chase after him. It had always been her asking him to hang out. Never T.J.

The next time she saw the blonde at school, he was standing right beside Cyrus, talking and laughing. From her hiding place behind a wall, she watched as T.J. slipped his hand into Cyrus’, their fingers linking before the two walked away to wherever they needed to go.

Her throat went dry as her chest ached.

At least he took her advice. It was the least she could do.

But, once again, she was alone. 


	28. Under The Pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: A oneshot of Cyrus and TJ’s first kiss underwater?? I know it’s not too much to build off of but I’d love to see this!! Thank you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’ve never kissed anyone underwater lol so I don’t know what it’s like but maybe this is how it is?

“I wonder what it’s like to kiss underwater?” Cyrus mused as he made little kicks on the pool water.

Beside him, T.J. laughed. “If you wanted to kiss me, babe, all you had to do was ask,” he flirted.

Both boys were sitting at the edge of Buffy’s pool, watching as the rest of their friends played and swam in the water. Cyrus had gotten tired and wanted to rest so, naturally, his boyfriend left the fun to keep him company.

Flashing him a pretend look of annoyance, Cyrus said, “No…Well, yes… But, no.”

T.J. raised an eyebrow at that.

“I watched  _Pirates of the Caribbean_  last night. The one that had the mermaid and the hot priest.”

“Hey!”

“Oh, don’t give me that. He’s played by Sam Claflin! You think he’s hot too!”

T.J. mumbled something under his breath that sounded like, “Maybe.”

“Anyway, remember that scene where the mermaid kissed the hot priest and takes him underwater? So… I’m just wondering what it’s like.”

“To kiss and then get dragged underwater to a watery death?” T.J. said in a teasing tone.

Rolling his eyes, Cyrus lifted a hand to playfully shove him. “Shut up!”

To his shock, T.J. let out a yelp and fell into the water.

“T.J.?! I didn’t push you that hard!” exclaimed a panicked Cyrus.

He waited for the other boy to emerge. But, he didn’t.

Fear gripped Cyrus’ heart as he peeked into the water. “T.J.?! Babe?! Are you okay?! Teej-.”

A hand wrapped itself around his ankle and pulled him into the water. Cyrus barely had time to scream as he was pulled under. His eyes shut, immediately.

He was going to die. He didn’t have any air in his lungs and he was going to die.

Familiar soft lips pressed themselves against his, breathing air into him.

His flailing hands managed to grasp a pair of shoulders as arms wrapped around his torso.

With a muffled scream, Cyrus pushed against the body and kicked himself up to the surface. Breaking through the water, he took a large gulp of air, coughing as he did so.

Sweet, precious air.

As he thanked the sweet God above for allowing him to live another day, a dark blonde head emerged from the water in front of him.

Cyrus glared while T.J. grinned, clearly pleased with himself.

“How was that?” his ridiculous boyfriend asked.

He did it on purpose! The jerk pretended to fall in the water just to pull this prank!

Cyrus splashed at him in response. “Awful! You’re so mean!”

He made to move away but T.J. followed, gently grabbing his arm and pulling him up against him.

“Sorry, sorry, I’m dumb. I just wanted to be funny.”

“That was mean!!!” Cyrus whined.

T.J. pressed a kiss to his nose. “Sorry,” he said, pouting.

Fortunately (or unfortunately), Cyrus could never stay mad at T.J. when he pouted like that. He looked like a kicked puppy.

He huffed and T.J. lit up, knowing he had been forgiven.

“Wanna try again?” he asked, hopefully.

Cyrus wanted revenge. To say “no” and make him suffer for his little prank.

But, what he ended up saying was, “Fine.”

Ever so sweetly, T.J. wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him back down into the water. This time, Cyrus was ready and took a huge gulp of oxygen as he closed his eyes.

His hearing was faint, as it always was in the water. But, he could feel everything.

T.J.’s arms holding him down. T.J.’s chest pressed against his. And T.J.’s lips gentle and sweet as he kissed Cyrus.

So, with that, Cyrus’ question has been answered.

An underwater kiss was wet. Yet, thrilling. It was difficult. Yet, addictive.

Suffice to say, Cyrus liked it.

Feeling his lungs run out of air, Cyrus pulled away and kicked himself back up to the surface, taking T.J. with him.

Wiping the water from his face with a hand, he could see the blonde’s smile, wide and practically up to his ears.

Clearly, he wasn’t the only one who enjoyed that.

“How was that?” T.J. excitedly asked.

Cyrus tried not to seem too happy, even though his red cheeks said otherwise.

“It was fine,” he answered, nonchalantly.

T.J.’s mouth fell open. “Just fine? Not incredible? That’s it! We’re doing it again!”

He made to pull Cyrus back but the latter was saved by a large spray of water hitting T.J. on the face.

There was laughter and giggling before Cyrus was pulled away and he found himself bobbing along next to Amber, who was holding a water gun.

“That’s enough PDA from you two!” Buffy announced, raising her own water gun. “Time for a battle!”

On the other side, Marty, Jonah, and Andi had grabbed T.J., shoving a water gun into his hands. Cyrus accepted one from Amber, as well.

The next half hour or so was a blur but Cyrus could only think of one thing: as soon as this battle was done, he wanted another kiss underwater.

But, first, they needed to win! T.J. would pay for his earlier prank!


	29. Free Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hey, I just wanted to say I love your fics on AO3 and I'm really gonna miss them!!! As one last request (since idk how much longer you're gonna do Andi Mack fics) could you do one where TJ and Cyrus are dating and have been for a while but Andi, Buffy, Jonah, and Marty dont know about it so they try and set them up and they just go along with it. Thanks!!!

“Should we just tell them?” Cyrus whispered to T.J.

“What? No way! It’s free food!” T.J. happily dug into the pizza, stuffing his face with cheese and pepperoni.

Cyrus could only watch him, a soft smile playing on his lips because his boyfriend was just so incredibly cute - he probably loved food as much as he loved Cyrus. 

Then, he subtly moved his gaze to the nearby bush, where he knew his friends were secretly watching them, thinking that their little plan was working.

Ever since Andi’s party where they confessed their feelings in not so many words and held hands for the first time, Cyrus and T.J. had been inseparable. 

Of course, to them, it meant they were together- _together_. Dating. Boyfriends. The whole shebang.

Their friends, however, were totally unaware of this new development in Cyrus’ life. With Andi super excited to go to SAVA, Buffy and Marty finally dating, and Jonah getting settled into his new apartment, Cyrus never got the chance to tell them. He thought they would figure it out since he and T.J. were more attached to the hip than they ever were. 

But, they seemed to interpret that as mutual pining on both their parts. 

So, for the past two weeks, they had been setting them up on random dates.

Like last weekend, they told them they wanted to go to the movies and bought the tickets in advance. But when Cyrus and T.J. got there, they all had excuses as to why they could no longer make it but the two should go ahead and watch the movie anyway. Andi even Paypaled Cyrus some money for popcorn and drinks as an “apology”.

Then, on Tuesday, Buffy just came into school with a box of muffins, shoved them into T.J.’s hands and told him to share them with Cyrus.

On Thursday, they wanted to meet up at the Spoon with “the whole gang” after school. But when Cyrus and T.J. arrived, baby taters and milkshakes had been ordered for them and their friends nowhere to be found. Amber told them that Andi had called ahead, asking her to tell them that they would be late due to reasons.

And now, they were asked to meet everyone at the park, only to find a picnic spread of pizza, baby taters, muffins, and lemonade prepared for them. And, of course, their friends nowhere in sight.

Suffice to say, T.J. was enjoying all the free food.

“I feel kinda bad,” Cyrus stated as he picked up a baby tater. “They’re spending all this money on us thinking that it would get us together. But, we’re already together.”

“They could have just asked us,” T.J. pointed out in between bites. “You say I’m oblivious but it turns out they’re more oblivious than I am.”

Cyrus hummed in agreement as he chewed. “I mean… we can’t keep doing this forever. They’re bound to use up all their allowance at some point.”

T.J. picked up his lemonade and took a sip. “We’ll kiss in front of them on Monday so they think we got together after this.”

Cyrus blushed. The thought of kissing T.J. still made butterflies flutter in his stomach. And kissing T.J. made him float up into the sky and never want to come down.

A chuckle broke through is thoughts. 

T.J. was giving him that look, one of pure adoration. “You’re thinking about it, aren’t you?” he teased. 

“Maybe.”

The blonde laughed again. “I’ll kiss you later when I walk you home, okay?”

Cyrus felt his lips twitch. “Sounds like a plan.”

“For now,” T.J. picked up another slice of pizza. “We enjoy our free date.”

Cyrus couldn’t argue with that. 

* * *

Hidden behind the prickly bush, Buffy’s arm was digging into Andi’s side and she struggled to move away but almost knocked Jonah off his feet.

“Do you think it’s working?” Marty asked, peeking through a tiny gap in the shrub.

“It looks like they’re having a good time,” Buffy stated. “I think that’s T.J.’s third slice. Is his stomach a black hole?!”

“Can we eat after?” Jonah asked. “Watching them eat is making me kinda hungry.”

“This better work, you guys,” Andi mumbled. “My wallet is seriously light right now. Bex keeps wondering if I’m having another ‘sequins problem’.”

Buffy flashed her a look. “Are you?”

“No! That was one time!”

“Okaaay.” 

“Yeah, I agree with Andi,” said Marty. “I’m using what would have been date money on them. And I’m not dating either of them!”

Andi watched as Cyrus and T.J. laughed on the picnic table, having a wonderful time. They looked really good together and the chemistry between them was off the charts. 

If they didn’t get together after all their efforts, what would it take?! How oblivious could those two get?! They were so into each other!

Andi really hoped it would be soon because she was out of thread and she really needed to buy more. 

* * *

On Monday, the four friends walked into school, planning another “Get Cyrus and T.J. together” scheme (which involved a trip to Adrenaline City and leaving them on a Ferris wheel) when Andi let out a squeal.

They all followed her gaze to see Cyrus and T.J. with their arms around each other, looking giddy and happy as can be.

And when Cyrus went up on his tiptoes and pressed a kiss to T.J.’s lips, they practically fell to the floor in joy.

_Finally!_


	30. Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, I remembered last night that I wrote this last year and I scrolled through my Tumblr archives just to find it and share it again. I never posted it on AO3 so I figured why not just add it?

“No… No… No!”

Cyrus groaned in frustration as he desperately tried to fix his hair. But the half bottle of gel and his own traitorous mop refused to cooperate! 

He just wanted to surprise T.J. with an attempt of styling his hair after his boyfriend’s signature gel back. Cyrus always thought that it looked cool. 

But… his… hair… refused… to… stay.

His hands and fingers were all sticky with gel. Why did T.J. like this stuff so much?! They feel weird!

“Cyrus! T.J. is here!”

“Nonononono!” Cyrus despaired, staring at his disastrous reflection. It was awful! He looked like a wannabe porcupine!

He didn’t know how long he stared at the mirror but it must have been long enough because he was startled by the door opening.

“Hey, you were taking too long so I thought I’d-.”

Cyrus turned around, like a deer-caught-in-headlights. T.J. froze at the door and stared at him before staring at the almost empty bottle of hair gel on the bed. 

Then, he laughed. Loud, “This is the funniest thing ever!” kind of laugh.

Cyrus frowned at him. “Fine. Go ahead. Laugh. I know I’ll never look as good as you.”

With that, T.J.’s laugh faded into soft chuckles. Moving forward, he said, “Let me help.”

Gentle fingers ran through Cyrus’ hair, moving strands and smoothing out some places. Then, T.J. placed his hands on his shoulders and turned him back around to the mirror.

It was a replica of T.J.’s hair. Granted, Cyrus haircut was different from T.J.’s so it wasn’t exactly a perfect match…. but, it looked GOOD.

 

* * *

 

“What… on… earth?”

Buffy and Andi were staring as Cyrus and T.J. approached them so they could line up for breakfast together.

Cyrus was giddy and excited. “Do you like it? T.J. did it for me! We match!”

“Um… it looks…. cute,” Andi said.

“Yeah… like a pair of Danny Zuko wannabes,” Buffy added, though an amused smile played on her lips. 

T.J. just shrugged but before he could say anything else, Cyrus had dragged him away by the arm so they could line up for chocolate-chocolate chip muffins.


End file.
